Everything I've ever needed
by kittykid864
Summary: An un-expected couple forms at Britannia High and shakes everyone foundations. Danny/Luaren Danny/Ronnie *Some strong language and moderate adult themes*
1. Tears, Truths and Milkshakes

**Tears, Truths and Milkshakes.**

**A:N/ This is set in the summer holidays before the students second year at britannia High. Jez is traveling with his dad and BB. Lola is in Australia with Stefan. Ronnie decided to stay in England to do more course in hair and make up instead of traveling with BB. Claudine is staying with her aunt in New york for the summer.**

Ronnie looked over at Danny and sighed. He had his arms around Lauren and looked happier than ever. Even his Myspace read - _"Hii my name iss Danny, I'm Lauren boyfriend and I couldn't be happier XD XD xxxx". _Tears sprung in Ronnies eyes as she realised he would never be hers. To take her mind of it she put her Ipod head phones in her ears and pressed play. _"The (Shipped) Gold Standard" _came on. Ronnie smiled as this was her favourite song on Fall Out Boy's new album but as the chorus came on and Patrick sang _"I wanna scream "I Love You!" from the top of my lungs but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me" _her stomach turned and big, fat tears began streaming down her checks. How could she kid herself. Everyday since Danny and Lauren had started dating she had told her self that she didn't love him, it was just a crush, it was only his looks but she couldn't lie to herself any more. She loved him, he loved her and that's just the way it had to be.

"... Ronnie's crying!!" Said Lauren interrupting herself and giving Danny a worried look.

"What?" Danny said returning Laurens worried look with one of confusion. "OH!" He said as he followed Laurens line of sight. They both stood up and hurried over to comfort their friend.

"Whats wrong babe?" Lauren said sitting down next to Ronnie and putting her arm around her.

"I'm fine Lauren." She said shrugging Laurens arm of from around her shoulders. Off all people Ronnie did _not _want to talk to Lauren. She knew it was stupid not liking Lauren _just_ because she was going out with Danny but she couldn't help it.

"No your not Ronnie. Look we're gonna go get a milkshake and you're gonna tell me whats wrong ok?" Lauren said apparently not noticing the glare she was getting from her. Ronnie just nodded in reply and wiped the tears away from her eyes as she stood up. Turning of her Ipod she looked at Danny and smiled. "Come on" Lauren said linking arms with Ronnie and waving good bye to Danny.

**_At The Cafe_**

"You girls ready to order?" Said the waitress giving Ronnie and Lauren a cheesy grin.

"Umm... I'll have a chocolate ice-cream milkshake please," said Lauren putting down her menu and smiling back at the waitress

"Just a vanilla milkshake for me, thanks." Ronnie mumbled. the cheesy waitress took Ronnie's menu and flounced of.

"So" Lauren said looking up at Ronnie and giving her a warm, friendly smile "What was with all those tears earlier hey?"

"It's nothing" She said even quieter this time

"Tell me Ronnie, I don't like seeing my mates sad"

"Ok..." Ronnie said taking a deep breath in to prepare herself "I am... in love with Danny..." she said. Not looking up, worried at what Laurens reaction would be.

"Really? How long have you umm... loved him?"

"Since... like forever." Ronnie said finally looking up to see that Lauren wasn't angry as she had suspected she would be. Instead she was giving Ronnie a sympathetic smile.

"I feel terribleRonnie, I really do but me and Danny are... you know we're crazy about each other but I'm sure it would make him happy if he knew that you liked him, he's like that!" Ronnie gave a small laugh brushed away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. Lauren gave Ronnie a hug and both girls burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the afternoon sipping their milkshakes and exchanging funny stories about their friends at Britannia High. But Ronnie couldn't help feeling that Lauren wasn't as alright with Ronnie being in love with Danny as she had made herself out to be.


	2. It'll be ok

**"It'll be ok"**

**A:N - This is a fairly short chapter but, as they say, less is more!**

"So," Ronnie said, ending the huge giggling fit she and Lauren had just had, "Shall I tell him?" She was, of course, referring to what she had told Lauren earlier, that she was in love Danny. Both girls had been avoiding the subject ever since their milkshakes had arrived. Lauren looked down and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well it's up to you really." She mumbled "I mean he does have a right to know but he is seeing _me_…I really don't know Ronnie it's your decision… I should probably get going I have a lot of homework to do… ummm… bye" Before Ronnie could answer Lauren had got up and left leaving Ronnie sitting alone. She sat there for a few minutes shocked at Laurens sudden departure.

"Here's your bill." Said a cheery voice interrupting Ronnie's thoughts.

"Oh… ok" Ronnie paid the bill and slowly walked out still puzzled. Her phoned suddenly buzzed and Ronnie quickly searched through her bag. It was a text from Lauren, it read, _Dont u dare tell him! I don't want anyfing messin dis up. We're finally happy. I don't need anuver person breakin us up! DON'T TELL HIM!!!! _

Ronnie shook her head in disbelief. She rammed her phone back into her bag as fresh tears began to roll down her face. Sitting down on a nearby bench she put her head in her hands. Her body shaking with un-controllable sobs she sat there for about ten minutes before someone sat down beside her and put their arm around her."It's ok. Whatever it is it'll be ok." came a voice Ronnie recognized immediately. It was Danny. Even though the love of her life had his arm around her as he rocked her gently she still did not look up. Somehow having him there just made her even more upset. As she cried more and more Danny pulled her into a hug and continued to rock her whispering those same words over and over again. Ronnie cried into his shoulder and Danny held her tighter. But one thing puzzled him, why did hugging Lauren feel so wrong but, more importantly, why did hugging Ronnie feel so right?


	3. Hindsight Is A Wonderful Thing

**Hindsight is a wonderful thing**

"DANNY!!!! Where the hell have you been!? I've been so worried about you!!" Lauren said jumping up and flinging her arms around Danny before he could even get through the door.

"Whoa! Lauren clam down! I was with Ronnie, she was really upset about something. I found her crying on a park bench so I sat with her for a while and then I walked her home. No biggie." He said peeling Lauren of him and dumping his bag down by the door.

"NO BIGGIE!!?? NO BIGGIE!!??" Lauren repeated angrily "Danny I have been up ALL night waiting for you!!!"

Danny glanced up at the clock. It was ten past two in the morning. He hadn't realised he'd been out for so long. "Oh, sorry Lauren, I didn't know it was so late… look I'll make up for it. How about I take you out tomorrow? Dinner at eight? Okay?" Lauren smiled but as soon as Danny had gone up stairs her look of happiness turned to one of pure rage. She whipped out her phone and dialled Ronnie's number.

"Lauren, why on earth are you calling me at two in the morning!?" came Ronnie tired voice.

"I heard what you did!"

"What!?"

"You're trying to get him on your side aren't you!?"

"No… I'm… Lauren… what… Lauren I have NO idea what you're talking about!!!"

"In the park! You and him!"

"Lauren that was nothing! He was giving me a hug because I was upset…"

"A HUG!! HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT HUGGING YOU!!!!!!! Look! You just stay away from him OK!? He's MY boyfriend!! Not yours! STAY AWAY FROM HIM RONNIE OR YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!!!"

Lauren hung up before Ronnie could answer. Ronnie covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. She felt like she was going to be sick. But she wasn't. Instead she just sat there in shock for the rest of the night. How could Lauren be so horrible? Ronnie now regretted ever telling Lauren. In hindsight even Claudine would have been a better person to tell than Lauren! Head in hands she sat crying all night.

She woke the next morning to find she had three missed calls and one unread message. She opened the message and it read, _Heya Ronnie, u feeling betta now? Wood come ova 2day but im goin 2 dinner w/ lauren. Danny xxx. _Ronnie smiled and looked at the missed calls, they were all from Danny. Ronnie rubbed her eyes. She yawned and got up. Pulling on her dressing gown, she glanced in the mirror. Her eyes where puffy from lack of sleep and her cheeks were tear stained. It was all she could do not to start crying again. _Pull your self together Ronnie!!!_ she thought to her self. She shook any troubling thoughts out of her mind and headed downstairs for breakfast. All through breakfast Ronnie thought of Danny and how he had comforted her. She thought of how he had hugged her and stroked her hair. She thought of the words he had whispered. She thought of his face and his eyes. She thought of his smile. Then her mind wondered to lauren and she thought of how he was with the wrong girl.


	4. The truth will out

**The truth will out**

**A:N/ As much as I like getting reviews, please don't just write "Gr8 update". Write what you like/disliked or how it could be improved or ideas for the next chapter coz if you ask I'll most probably put it in! If you wan to be in it just ask!**

"Hiya Ronnie," Lauren smiled as if nothing had happened the night before "What you up to?"

"I'm reading," she answered through gritted teeth. Ronnie didn't look up from her book hoping that Lauren would get the hint and leave. But she did not.

"What's it about?"

"Umm… well… look Lauren I'm kind of busy can you…" Ronnie said finally looking up from her book. Lauren finally got up and walked of. Ronnie sighed and shook her head. She looked up again and saw Danny give Lauren a hug and a kiss. This time instead of feeling upset to see the boy she was in love with kiss a girl she now hated see felt anger surge trough her. This time instead of tears of sadness forming in her eyes tears of anger formed and began to stream down her cheeks. In a sudden rush of anger she threw her book to the ground and gave a load, frustrated cry. A few people turned their heads but most just ignored it. One of the few people to notice Ronnie's anger was Danny who came rushing over to her.

"Ronnie! Are you ok?" Danny asked worriedly. On hearing this Lauren stormed over after him and grabbed his arm.

"Danny! We're gonna be late for dinner!" She said glaring at Ronnie.

"Wait a minute, babe. Ronnie's clearly upset and it won't matter if we're a little late! What's up Ronnie. You seem to be really upset recently do you want to talk?"

"She's fine Danny. Now lets go!" She pulled Danny up and stormed of. Danny looked back and shrugged at Ronnie, indicating with a hand gesture that he would call her later. Ronnie gave him a sad smile and a small wave. She ran her hands through her hair and looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to set and Ronnie smiled at the beautiful colour of the sky. After about half and hour just sat gazing at the sun set she stood up and began to walk home. All the way she thought of Danny and blocking out any thoughts of Lauren. For the first time in about a month Ronnie felt truly happy. Just thinking about that wonderful boy seemed to make every bad thing in the world evaporate into the night sky. A huge smile spread across Ronnie face as she ambled home. That night she slept peacefully dreaming of Danny and all the happy times she had had with him and her other friends.

The next morning Ronnie awoke, the huge grin still on her face. She jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. She quickly shovelled her breakfast in and rushed of to Britannia High.

"Hey Ronnie. Feeling better today?" Danny flashing Ronnie one of his beautiful smiles "Why didn't you call me back yesterday? I called you at about ten but you weren't there so I left a message asking you to call me back but you didn't!"

"Oh… sorry I didn't get home until about half ten and I went straight to bed so I didn't get the message. Sorry"

"Aww that's ok! You wanna talk now because you seemed really upset yesterday!"

"Umm… I can't really talk about it Danny…"

"Go on Ronnie! Talk to me!" He said taking her hand and sitting down on a bench.

Ronnie took a deep breath in and began "Well… oh god… umm… well the thing is… I'm in love with you Danny and I have been for a long time but then I told Lau…"

"You… you love me?" Danny said interrupting her "You… you… what!? You… love…me?" Danny gave Ronnie a horribly confused look.

"You can go." Ronnie said sympathetically. Danny said nothing but got up and darted of leaving Ronnie alone again, head in hands tears in eyes.


	5. Realisation

**Realisation **

**A:N/ I would just like to thank a few people for the tremendous support on ALL my Britannia High stories and many ideas that has helped _this_ story along. A huge thank you to - Darlinndotdotdot, xkissfromarosex, MissMuffin42, Sarah-Lou91, Soapy-liedown, Hayley (She has an account but she doesnt use it and i don't know her username) and Britannia Jane. Thank you very very nuch! **

Ronnies phone rang, starling her and bringing her out of her day dream. She had been sitting with her elbows on her kitchen table staring into space. Ronnie looked at her phone to see who was calling. It was Danny. As soon as she saw his name on the screen she picked up.

"Danny! Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi Ronnie, look… umm… look, I'm really sorry about the way I left things. Just running of like that, it wasn't fair on you but… you know… I'm with Lauren and it's taken a long time to get to where we are. We're finally happy Ronnie and I don't want to mess this up…"

"Danny it's ok! You're not messing anything up! I know you and Lauren are happy and I'm happy for you! Just knowing you know how I feel is… well it's great!"

"So… we're cool?"

"Yeah" she smiled "We are". Ronnie put down the phone and let out a long sigh. Suddenly her eyes widened as she thought of what Lauren would say if she found out that she had told Danny. What could she do? She had to stop Danny from telling Lauren. She grabbed her coat and rushed out the door. Ronnie hastily dialled Danny's number and put the phone to her ear. Danny picked up almost instantly.

"Hi Danny, look about what I said earlier would it be ok if…"

"Hello Ronnie. I think we need to have a word." came Laurens voice from behind her. Ronnie slowly lowered her phone, pressing the hang up button as she did so.

"Umm… Ok…." Ronnie said shaking with fear.

"I heard that you and Danny had a little chat yesterday and _you _told _him_ that you were in love with him. Now what was it that I told you before?" Lauren paused for a second as if waiting for Ronnie to answer but Ronnie just sat silently. "I SAID THAT YOU WERE _NOT _TO TELL HIM _ANYTHING!" _Lauren shouted pointing a finger at Ronnie. "IF YOU _EVER _GO NEAR HIM AGAIN THEN I WILL…" Before Lauren could finish her sentence Ronnie ran of shaking with fear, anger and sadness as tears streamed down her face and wind rushed through her loose hair.

"RONNIE!!! Are you ok!!??" Danny grabbed Ronnie as she dashed past him and pulled her close to him. He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder. She tried to explain the situation to him but she was crying to much to talk. Her entire body shook with sobs and Danny did the best he could to comfort her but even his loving words could not dry her tears. Danny stoked Ronnie hair and rocked her gently from side just as he had done that night in the park.

"I love you Danny, I love you so much!" Ronnie said in a tear choked voice.

"I know," he said "I know." He repeated. But those were not the words he wanted to say. The words he wanted to say to the girl that was crying in his arms were the ones she had said to him, _"I love you"._


	6. Happiness is just a kiss away

**Happiness is just a kiss away**

"Ronnie?" Danny said interrupting the long silence "Why where you crying before?" He didn't expect Ronnie to answer but to his surprise she did, almost immediately.

"It was something Lauren said, it… it really doesn't matter."

"No, no tell me Ronnie," Instead of answering Ronnie just took out her phone and showed him the text Lauren had sent. Danny read it and a look of disbelief and disgust appeared on his face. Before Danny could say anything about the text Ronnie told him about the phone call and then finally about what she had said earlier. This time tears began to form in Danny's eye's.

"No! No!" Danny said covering his face with his hands. He felt like he was going to be sick and he began to hyperventilate .

"Danny! Danny! DANNY! Are you ok!?" Danny had begun swaying from side to side. His eyes were wide and he stared past Ronnie. "Danny! Answer me! Are you ok!?" Ronnie shook him lightly by the shoulders but he did not respond. Danny swayed even more now and suddenly fell to the floor.

"DANNY!!!!" Ronnie shook him again, roughly this time in the vain hope he would wake up. She dashed over to a nearby water fountain and cupped some water in her hands. She splashed the water over Danny and eventually he came to.

"Oh Danny! I was so worried! What the hell just happened!?"

"I… I don't know… I… I can't believe Lauren! I thought… I thought she was your friend… I loved her!"

"Love_d_?" Ronnie asked hopefully. Ronnie gazed into Danny's wonderful brown eyes and took a deep breath in. Before she could stop her self she found she was closing her eyes and leaning in towards Danny. He too shut his eyes and their lips pressed against each others. For a second it felt like they were the only two people in the world. But it was only for a second because, seemingly out of no where, there came the shocked voice of Lauren standing over the pair.

"DANNY!!!" She said making the two of them jump.

"Lauren!! Umm… umm…" Danny stood up and brushed the dirt of his back. He glanced at Ronnie and then looked back at Lauren. For some reason he did not feel guilty about kissing Ronnie.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DANNY!!!??? WHY WERE YOU KISSING HER!? I'M YOU GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"No… not anymore… we're over Lauren."

"WHY!?" She asked angrily

"Because…" He looked at Ronnie and she shook her head ever so slightly he understood immediately "Because… I don't love you any more."

"WHY!?" She repeated even more angrily.

"Because… well… because you're not the person I thought you were. Sorry Lauren." He turned his back on her and took Ronnie's hand and the two of them walked away from Lauren leaving her angry and alone. Neither of them looked back, they just looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly all of the sadness and anger inside them disappeared. Ronnie lay her head on Danny's shoulder as they walked on and she felt happier than she had in a long time.


	7. Together again

**Together again**

For Danny and Ronnie the last few weeks of summer flew by. They spent every day together, going to the cinema, walks in the park. Everything seemed perfect. Before they knew it, it was the last day of the holidays and they were sitting in Ms Troy's living room with the returned Jez, BB, Lola and Claudine talking about their summer. Claudine was bragging about all the things she had bought in New York and Jez and BB were talking about the sights they had seen travelling with Jez's dad. Lola was excitedly telling stories about her time in Australia and occasionally jumping up from her seat to accompany her tales with manic hand gestures and various squeaks and squeals. Ronnie sat on Danny's lap smiling and listening intently to her friends stories. Danny sat smiling too but he was to busy staring at Ronnie to really listen to what the others where saying (or squeaking in Lola's case). Only Lauren didn't look happy. She was hunched on the big arm chair glaring at Ronnie and Danny. Jez, BB, Lola and Claudine were shocked when they found out about Danny and Ronnie but they couldn't be happier for their friends. In fact, they were all so happy to be together again, no one noticed how upset Lauren was. No one, that is, except BB. As he finished his story about an unusually tiny poodle and a fairly large bottle of wine he noticed that Lauren was going up stairs. As the rest of the group burst into fits of giggles he silently got up and followed her up the stairs.

"Lauren! Lauren! Are you alright?" He said quickly following her into her room. She turned around suddenly and BB could see she was crying.

"No BB! I am _not _alright!!" She said in a tear choked voice.

"Is it the Danny and Ronnie thing? I thought you were ok with it!"

"Of course I'm not ok with it!! Would you be ok if the person _you _loved was happy with some one else!?"

"Well… um… no but…"

"OF COURSE NOT!! We were _happy_ BB! Me and Danny we were _happy_! Then… then I went and spoiled everything!!!"

"What?" BB asked and sat down on Laurens bed. Lauren sat down next to him and told him about the texts and phone calls. Lauren admitted how ashamed o her self she was. She told BB how every night since Danny had left her she cried her self to sleep and thought of what a horrible person she was.

"Oh babe!" Jez said giving Lauren a hug and stroking her hair. He had to agree with her, she did do a horrible thing but he knew how it felt to not to have the person you love not love you back. He gently kissed the top of her head and brushed away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Look, Lauren, I know you love Danny and you want him back but he's happy with Ronnie and I know you wouldn't want to ruin that for him. Am I right?"

"Yeah I suppose." Lauren mumbled. She sniffed and dried her eyes. "Thanks BB. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. You know get a good night sleep before the start of school. Thanks again BB" BB smiled stood up. He slowly walked out shutting the door gently behind him. He headed back downstairs and re-joined the rest of the group.

"Hey where's Lauren?" Danny asked, finally noticing that she had left.

"Oh… um… she went to bed she wasn't feeling great I just went up to see if she was alright."

"Ok," Danny said carelessly and he turned back to Lola who was talking about some fluffy animal she had seen in Australia with Stefan. For the rest of the night no one mentioned Lauren again. This bothered BB slightly but he couldn't work out why.


	8. Oh no wait! That was you!

**"Oh no wait! That was you!"**

**1.30 am**

Lauren yawned as she trudged sleepily down the stairs into Ms Troy's kitchen. She glanced at the clock and saw how early it was. She groaned and poured her self a glass of water. Staring out the kitchen window she sipped her water and thought of her first year at Britannia High. She thought of her very first day. She thought of how Danny had beat his dyslexia. She thought of how Jez had almost left. She thought how Lola had almost left, twice. She thought of poor BB's brother. She thought of how Claudine had taken Danny from her. She thought of how she had been diagnosed with Meralgia paraesthetica. She thought of how supportive Danny had been and how he had said that he would always be there to help her though it. These last few thought brought tears to her sleepy eyes. She tried her best not to but before she could stop herself she had collapsed into a heap on the kitchen floor shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"Huh? What? What time is it" Came a tired voice from the sofa in the living room.

"What the hell!? Who is that!?" Lauren said getting up quickly and flicking on the light. She rushed into the living room to see a startled and sleepy BB sitting up on the sofa. "BB! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Huh? What? Oh… um… well it was getting late and it was dark so Ms troy said I could stay here for the night instead of walking home in the dark. Jez is here too but he's in Danny's room and Ronnie's in Claudine's. I was gonna stay in yours but we didn't want to wake you up so slept on the sofa."

"Oh. Well… um… cool!" Lauren said laughing awkwardly and sitting down next to him.

"So. What are you doing up so early then Lozza?" BB said freely making Lauren relax as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh… um… I don't know. I think it's just because I went quiet early."

"Cool. Ok next question, why where you crying?" Lauren suddenly stop smiling but she didn't answer.

"Same reason as yesterday?"

"Same as the day before, same as the day before that!" Lauren said running her hand through her hair and sighing. "How could I have been so stupid BB!? I mean I was telling Ronnie to stay out of it, to not mess everything up! When it was me messing it up all a long!? ARRG!!!! I miss him SO much BB! I… I love him!!"

"I know you do Lozza but he loves Ronnie now. You just… you just have to move on," he looked sympathetically at Lauren as she wiped a tear from under her eye. She turned to BB and looked at him with her wide brown eyes. He looked back at her with his. Putting her glass down she leaned in towards BB. Within a second they where kissing. BB put his arms around Lauren and she did the same. Sinking into the kiss they pulled each other closer.

**7 am **

"Hey." BB said gently as Lauren opened her eyes and looked up at him. They where both lying on the sofa and Lauren had her head resting on BB chest.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Oh, we better be getting up then. Can't be late for class." Lauren got up and walked into the kitchen putting a piece of bread into the toaster. But instead of getting up BB just lay looking at Lauren and grinning.

"What?" Lauren said looking back and laughing.

"Nothing." he said getting up from the sofa and leaning on the kitchen counter. "So, let me tell you about this _fit_ girl I kissed last night. Oh no wait! That was you!" Both Lauren and BB collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Hey!!" Came a squeaky voice from the top of the stairs. Lola rushed into the kitchen and flung her arms around Lauren. "I can't believe I'm back I've missed you so much!"

"Whoa! Lola! Haven't we done the "I cant believe I'm back" bit already!?"

"I know!!! But I'm so excited to be back!!!"

Lauren laughed and hugged Lola back. She was glad Lola was back. She even glad Claudine was back! Within ten minutes Danny, Ronnie, Jez and Claudine had come down the stairs and they were all sitting eating their breakfast around the table. Lola could barely contain her excitement about going back to Britannia High and to be honest neither could Lauren. She had really missed that school and the people. She looked next to her at BB who was looking back at her. BB took her hand underneath the table. She looked up and smiled. BB smiled back and for the rest of the day neither of them stopped smiling.


	9. Conversations over lunch

**Conversations over lunch**

Danny pressed a finger to his lips signalling Lola not to say anything as he snuck up behind Ronnie. Lola nodded slightly and continued to talk to Ronnie.

"Heya babe!" Danny said hugging Ronnie around her waist and making her jump. At first she was shocked but her look of shock was soon replaced by a large smile.

"Hey Danny" she said kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand. "So," she said turning to Lola " I'll meet you there at twelve?"

"Yep!" Lola said waving and flouncing of.

"Meet her where babe?" Danny asked

"Oh, me and Lola are going to lunch today with Claudine and Jez. So, how was your first class?"

"It was good yeah. The new dance teacher is so much nicer than Stefan!"

Ronnie laughed at this and shook her head "Don't let Lola hear you say that!" this time Danny laughed too. The two continued to talk until the bell rang and Danny had to go to his next class. Ronnie couldn't help but hate it when he left for class. Not only did she miss him but she was jealous that he had got a place in Britannia High (Not forgetting that she had humiliated her self _twice_ in a bid to become a student at the school). Sighing she sat down and got out her phone. She flicked through her pictures. Every single on of them were of her and Danny. With every picture she smiled more and more until finally the bell rang again. She put her phone back in her bag and got up. She rushed to Mr Nugent's class hopping to catch Danny on his way out. Danny came out laughing about something with Jez and BB. His face lit up when he saw and he gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"So, you coming then Danny?" Jez said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Where?"

"To lunch!"

"Yeah sure! That's ok isn't babe?" He said turning to Ronnie

"Of course! Come on we'll be late." Ronnie took Danny hand and followed Jez down the corridor.

**At the restaurant.**

"So, Daniel Miller, What will you be ordering today?" Ronnie said in a silly voice. Danny laughed and kissed Ronnie on the cheek. The waiter came over and took everyone's orders.

"Oh my god!! Jez said leaning back in his seat "Isn't the new dance teacher _so _hot!?" Claudine laughed and nodded her head. Danny was laughing too but he was shaking his head.

"Well, if I did think that I don't think _we'd _be going out!" He said turning to Ronnie.

"Jez" Claudine said turning to him "Who do you think is hotter? The new dance teacher or… Ryan Ross!?"

"Oh Claudine, you do ask _the _most intriguing questions!" Jez said in a posh voice that made the entire table burst into laughter.

"No Jez! Really! Answer!"

"Oh, Ryan Ross any day! He's so… just so…mmm! If you know what I mean!"

"You make a good point Jeremy!" Claudine said in the same posh voice that Jez had used. "You could never get him though!"

"And why not!?" Jez said slightly offended

"Because he's straight silly!" Claudine said ruffling Jez's hair.

"Oh well you never know! I have turned many a pretty straight boy gay!!! Oo! Food's here!"

For about half an our more the group just sat eating and talking and laughing. Danny seemed to be the only one to realise that Claudine barely talked to any one but Jez and barely _looked_ at any one but Jez. Danny narrowed his eyes and watched the pair closely. Claudine was obviously flirting with Jez but what puzzled Danny was the fact Jez was flirting back.


	10. Good news

**Good news.**

Claudine sat alone on Ms Troy's sofa, staring up at the ceiling and trying to think of something to beat her boredom. Normally she would be joking around with Danny or engaging in mindless chat with Lola or texting one of her friends from her previous school. But none of these things appealed to her today so she just sat on the sofa and waited for something to happen. Something did happen but it wasn't as exciting as Claudine had hopped. The door opened and Claudine jumped up to see who it was. It was Jez, hanging his coat up and closing the door.

"Hi Claudine, Danny here?"

"Nope! But I am and I am bored out of my mind!!! Sit" she said patting the seat next to her on the sofa "Talk to me I'm bored!" Jez laughed and sat down next to Claudine. The two talked for the next few hours, laughing and joking and occasionally touching on serious issues. Claudine was surprised to find she had been staring into Jez's sapphire blue eyes for the entire conversation. Jez looked at his watch and stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going!?" Claudine said standing up too.

"Oh! I have to get back to my place, I've got a load of home work from Anna I have to finish _and_ my aunty Olivia's coming to visit from Las Vegas so I have to get over to my dads. Sorry Claudine, I'd love to stay and talk but I really have to go." Jez gave Claudine a big hug, grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. Claudine sat down in shock as Lola flounced in giving Jez a squeaky hello and rushing in to sit down next to Claudine.

"Hi Claudine! Guess what!?"

"What" Claudine said still shocked.

"I'm moving in with Stefan!!" she said excitedly clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "He asked me just now and I said yes!!! So," she said finally calming down "What's new?"

"I… I… I think I like Jez!" Claudine said weakly

"WHAT!?"

"I… I don't know. Yesterday at lunch I was talking to him and it was great and then where were talking just now and then he hugged me and… and… I think… I don't know! I mean he's just so kinda and caring and talented and… he's just so great!"

"Oh my god!!! You like Jez!!"

"Shhhh!!! Lola!!! Can we keep this between ourselves please?"

"Sure!" Lola said giving Claudine a hug "Anyway I have to go, I have to go and tell the others the news about me and Stefan! Hey! Seeing as I'm moving out maybe Jez could move in!" Claudine raised her eyebrows at Lola who was skipping out the door. Claudine continued to sit alone for a while as she thought about Jez trying to figure out whether she really liked him or not. Even if she did she knew nothing could happen. He was gay! Even after his short time as Lauren's boyfriend Claudine didn't think he would go back to dating girls. Finally she stood up and sighed. She shook her head of her thoughts and went up to her bedroom. She lay awake all night thinking of Jez, she tried to go to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about him. As much as she tried to, she just couldn't get the blonde boy out of her mind.


	11. My head's in heaven my sole are in hell

**My head's in heaven, my soles are in hell. **

"Are you sure you want to do this Lola?" BB said looking the dippy dancer in the eyes with a serious look on his face. Danny, Lauren and Ronnie nodded. The five where sitting in the café where Ronnie had told Lauren about her feelings for Danny. BB couldn't help feeling that Lola was rushing into moving in with Stefan and Danny, Lauren and Ronnie seemed to share his feelings. "It's a big commitment and what happens if you two break up?" Lola gave BB a Carry-On-Talking-And-Kill-You look, but he did not pick up on this and continued talking. "I mean, he is a _bit _more mature than you and you may want different things. Are you really, really sure this is what you want? We're just looking out for you Lola we don't want you to get hurt! We care for you and we want to make _absolutely _sure you really want this." Lola stood up suddenly and BB saw that tears where pouring out of her eyes.

"YES BB I AM SURE I WANT TO MOVE IN WITH HIM!!!! I _LOVE _HIM!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A LITTLE KID!!!!" at the tone of Lola's voice BB could tell her tears where ones of anger but before he could apologise she had stormed out.

"Nice one BB! You've gone and upset her!" Lauren said burring her head in her hands. "I Can't believe you!" at this Lauren herself got up and stormed out of the café. Looking out of the window BB could see she was trying to catch up with Lola.

"She's right you know" Danny said taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Who?" BB asked still watching Lauren as she ran after Lola.

"Lola, we do kind of treat her like a little kid…" Danny trailed of and looked down wards with a guilty look on his face. Ronnie looked at BB and BB looked at Lauren through the window. By this time she had caught up with Lola and BB could see by the look on her face that she was apologising to her. Lola said something to Lauren, shook her and stormed of in a different direction. Lauren finally looked back at the café and realised that BB was looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small wave and a smile then turned and started to walk home. BB sighed and finished the last of his milkshake.

"I should probably go and find Lola. See ya later Danny, bye Ronnie."

"What are you doing later?" Ronnie asked Danny as BB picked up his bag and ran out hoping to catch up with Lola.

"Oh, we're planning Jez's surprise party. We've only got a couple of weeks, it's his eighteenth and his dad will be away so we're gonna ask his dad if we can throw a surprise party at his house."

"Cool, can I help?"

"Of course you…" Danny was interrupted by Stefan storming in and giving Danny a furious. "Hey Stefan" he said nervously, not looking up. "Heard the news. I think it's great!"

"GREAT!? GREAT!?" Stefan repeated in a loud voice that made Danny jump. "Ok Danny tell me if you think _this_ is great! - I just ran into Lola and she informed me that she didn't want to move in with me because _some _people had told that it wasn't a good idea! And who might those people be hmmm!?" Stefan towered over Danny waiting for an answer.

"Umm… umm… well we just think that maybe she might be rushing into things, it is a big commitment and all…"

"Danny we went to Australia for heavens sake!!! We lived together then!!! And I thought that since we love each other so much she might want to move in with me but… but" To Danny's surprise Stefan began to cry. He collapsed into the seat opposite Danny and buried his head in his hands. His shoulder shook with sobs as Danny uncomfortable patted him on the back. "I-I don't k-k-know what t-t-to do! I l-l-l-love h-h-her so so much and I thought she loved me too!"

"She does!" Ronnie insisted.

"No she doesn't! other wise she would be moving in with me! She doesn't love me!"

"Look, Stefan" Danny said firmly "She loves you _much_ more than you think! And we _know _you love her just as much possibly more! So go find her for goodness sake! If you let her go you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Trust me! No go!" Stefan didn't move, just looked at Danny gratefully "GO!" at the second "go" Stefan got up, grabbed his bag and rushed out the door giving a hasty "See ya!" to the two still at the table. Danny gave a smile to Ronnie and stood up. "You coming' then babe?" he said offering his hand to Ronnie.

"Yep" she said taking his hand an standing up. The two walked out of the café hand in hand. Ronnie rested her head on Danny's shoulder as they walked to BB flat to plan Jez's surprise party. Ronnie smiled and Danny smiled. Nothing could be more perfect but soon all that would change.


	12. Jez's party

**Jez's party.**

"This party is awesome guys! Thank you so much!" Jez practically shouted so he could be heard over the loud music. Jez took a sip of his first legal pint and gave each of his friends a hug. As his arms wrapped her, Claudine shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Ever since her lunch with him, Danny, Ronnie, Lola and BB Claudine's feelings for Jez had grown. What made it worse was knowing that nothing could ever happen because Jez was of course gay. Jez let go of her and went of to talk to some other people, Claudine's face fell when he let go and she went and poured herself another drink.

"Hey Claudine!" BB shouted from across the room "Go easy on the booze! Remember what happened last time!" Claudine stuck a finger up at BB and continued to down her drink. Across the room she could see Jez flirting with Jonas from school. She tightened her grip on her cup. I made her jealous to watch but she didn't want to look away from his beautiful face.

Meanwhile Danny and Ronnie where quietly talking by the stairs. Well more shouting than anything else. There were so many people and the music was so loud you had to shout just to be heard by the person standing next to you.

"WHAT!?" Ronnie said moving closer to Danny in the hope of hearing him better.

"I SAID I THINK IT'S GREAT THAT LOLA AND STEFAN WORKED THINGS OUT!! THEY ARE REALLY GREAT TOGETHER AND THEY GET ON SO WELL!!"

"YEAH!!" Ronnie shouted back. "THIS IS AN AWESOME PARTY!! EVEN BETTER THAN LAST YEAR!!" the evening went on in pretty much the same way. The later the evening got the more drunk people got. Danny and Ronnie spent the whole night together talking and drinking and, by the end of the evening, kissing. Neither of the pair had ever thought they could be this happy but what was to come next would turn their entire world upside down…

**The next morning**

Ronnie groaned and lifted her heavy head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Looking over at the clock she could see it was 11 am. She looked to the side of her to see Danny. She rubbed her eyes again, this time in disbelief. She shook him roughly and he sat up suddenly looking slightly bewildered.

"Morning Ronnie. Ronnie!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I don't know!! Are you wearing clothes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!" Danny said in a worried voice. He quickly pulled on his dressing gown and sat down on the computer chair. "What actually happened last night!?"

"Um… well I _think _there was a party,I _know _there was alcohol! I cant really remember much past the point of Jez blowing out the candles on his cake."

"You don't think we…" Danny said trailing of and looking nervously at Ronnie.

"I'm guessing we did… but it'll be fine! No one has to know! Anyway it's not like were cheating on anyone! We're going out!"

"Yeah… come on, lets forget about this. I'm sure everything's fine lets go have breakfast. I'm _really_ hungry and I _really _need some aspirin!"

"Aww baby boy cant lift his headache head!" Ronnie said grinning. She too pulled on her dressing gown and the pair went downstairs to have breakfast with the others.


	13. Worlds worst hangover

**Worlds worst hangover.**

"Just look!" Danny said who was beginning to get impatient

"I'm… I'm not ready Danny! Give me a chance!" Ronnie snapped back.

"If you don't I will! So for goodness look!!" Danny spat back getting more annoyed by the second.

"Ok!! I'll look," she looked down. "Positive."

"Damn."


	14. What are we going to do?

**What are we going to do?**

"What are going to do?" Ronnie asked in a quiet voice giving Danny a desperate look.

"I don't know!" Danny snapped making Ronnie jump. He was shaking and his face drained as he looked down at the test in Ronnie's hand again. The word "positive" on the little screen made him feel dizzy. He sat down on the edge of the bath clutching his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" Ronnie asked again her eyes filling with tears. This time instead of just blurting out an answer Danny sat and thought for a while. Finally he muttered a quiet answer.

"Well… I guess I'm gonna have to drop out to take care of you and… and… the… the you know."

"No Danny!! You _can't _drop out!! You've wanted to do this your entire life!! Worked so hard to get into that school!! It's your life!!"

"No! Not any more! The baby is my life now. You and the baby are all that matter. Ok? We're gonna do this! Ok!?"

"We're gonna have a baby!" Ronnie said excitedly jumping up and down and flinging her arms around Danny. Danny held her tightly. He gave a shaky sigh. The words Ronnie had just said echoed in his ears.

"Yeah," he said shakily tightening his grip on Ronnie, "We're gonna have… a baby."


	15. Weird as hell

**Big news**

"So, what's this "big news" you have to tell us?" Jez said coming in the door and taking of his coat. A cold breeze came in through the open door and Jez quickly shut it shivering and joining the others in the living room. He sat down next to Claudine an she smiled at him. They all looked at Danny and Ronnie who were sitting on the opposite sofa clutching each others hands and smiling at the others.

"Can I tell them?" Ronnie said to Danny who laughed and nodded. "Ok, here goes. I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god!! That's amazing!!" Lola and Claudine said in unison jumping up to give the pair a hug. Jez and BB grinned and looked up at Danny.

"That is wicked mate!" BB said giving Danny a hug.

"Yeah! It's amazing! I cant believe you two are having a baby!" Jez stood up and gave Ronnie a hug. Only Lauren stayed on the sofa.

"Yeah I know! We've talked to Ms Troy and she said that Ronnie can move into Lola's old room. Oh," Danny said, noticing that Lauren was still sitting down. "This isn't gonna be too weird for you is it?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be weird as hell" Lauren said looking up at Danny "But it's gonna be great too because… because in nine months there's gonna be a little baby and… Danny ever since we broke up I've hated the fact that you two are so happy, but now I see that not only are you two so happy you're so right together. You to belong together and I wouldn't well… I wouldn't want my jealousy to stand in the way of something so great. I'm so happy for you guys!!" Lauren stood up suddenly and flung her arms around both of them. A huge smile spread across her face.

For the rest of the evening all seven friends sat and talked about happy memories and funny ones. For the first time in a long time, everyone in the room was happy. Well that's how is appeared anyway. Danny smiled and talked but the thought of having a child scared him beyond belief. He love Ronnie he loved her so much but he didn't think he could cope but how could he tell Ronnie. Looking at her glowing face as she laughed and joked with the others he knew he could never tell her how he felt. And this thought, scared him more than anything else.


	16. Nobody puts baby in the corner

**Nobody puts baby in the corner.**

"Morning Danny." Ronnie rubbing her eyes. She stuck out her hand to tap him lightly on the shoulder but instead of feeling his warm skin against her fingers she found she was touching a piece of paper. She sat up and took the piece of paper. It read -

_Dear Ronnie,_

_Before you read any further know that I love you and you mean the world to me. Right now I feel awful. I didn't tell you the truth when I had the time so I'm going to say it now. I don't want to have this baby. I'm not ready. Maybe if it were a few years on and I had let school and had a good job than I would be happy about this but it's not and I'm not. I've gone to my parents house and I'm going to stay there until I can get an apartment. I'm going to find a new performing arts school. Have the baby. Forget about me. Stay at Ms Troy's and get on with your life. I want Jez and BB to act as fathers to the baby. You mean everything to me Ronnie, but I would only wreck this. I love you Ronnie and always will do but you're better of without me and you know it._

_Danny xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"NO!! NO!!" Ronnie screamed in desperation. At the sound of her screaming Lauren and Claudine rushed into the room.

"Ronnie! Are you alright!? Is it the baby!? Is everything ok!?" The two girls asked dashing into Ronnies room and looking at the crying girl.

"The baby is fine!" Ronnie said through her "It's Danny! He's gone! He's just left!"

"What!?" Lauren said taking the note that Ronnie was holding out to her. She and Claudine read the note the faces becoming more and more astonished ny the second. "That idiot! I can't believe he's gone!"

"I know!" Claudine said handing the note back to Ronnie and giving her a comforting hug. For a while the three girls sat in silence. Claudine rocking Ronnie gently from side to side as she cried into her shoulder.

"Ronnie," Lauren said sitting down on the bed. "Pack your bags"

"You're kicking her out!? After all this you're kicking her out!?" Claudine said horrified.

"No! I'm no kicking her out! We're going to Danny parent house. There is _no _way he's going to abandon you and this baby. Like he said he loves you and I will _not_ let him ruin this. Come on. Jez'll drive us in his car. Thank gos for his dad being rich! Hurry up!"

Within half an hour the three girl and Jez were driving towards Wycombe where Dannys parents lived.

"I can't believe him!" Jez said looking at Ronnie and Lauren through the rear view mirror. "I thought he was happy! I would be if the person I loved was having a baby. Well that would be kind of weird coz I like guys but you know what I mean." for the rest of the journey nobody said a word. Ronnie was still crying softly as Lauren tried her best to comfort her. Claudine sat gazing admiringly at Jez and Jez continued to drive on. Finally they pulled up in front of a fairly large house on a private road of a large hill. The house had a large downward slopping drive way and a large garden. The four parked out side and walked up to the blue front door. Lauren knocked and to her surprise Danny answered the door.

"Dan…" Ronnie began but before she could finish Danny shut the door again. Lauren stuck her hand out quickly catching the door before it completely shut and forced it open.

"Daniel James Miller! You get your ass out here right now!" Lauren said firmly. Danny looked slightly shocked and guiltily stepped out of the house. To his surprise Lauren gave him a sharp slap across the face and continued to talk "What the _hell _do you think you are doing!? How can you just leave like that!? You're are _the _most selfish, idiotic person I have _ever _and you should be thou rally ashamed of your self! Leaving your _pregnant_ girlfriend alone! How could you!?" Lauren screamed. Danny's eyes filled with tears and he flung his arms around Ronnie.

"I love you Ronnie! I love you! I love you! I love you!" He looked her in the eyes reassuringly "Ronnie I'm so sorry I was an idiot! I love you and this is what I want! I want to have this baby wit you and I want to raise it with you and I want to… I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Ronnie if we're going to have this baby we need to be, together properly together," He said getting down on one knee "Ronnie, will you marry me?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket and offered it to Ronnie.

"Danny," Ronnie said softly "Danny, I'm not going to marry you _just _because we're having a baby. I love you I truly truly do but I'm not going to be your wife because we're having a child. If we ever do get married I want it to be because we're ready. Ok? I'm really sorry." Danny laughed and stood up, slipping the ring back into his pocket and turning bright pink.

"Yeah… you're right…" Danny mumbled

"So," Ronnie said smiling gently at him "Are you coming back?" Danny pulled Ronnie back into a hug and said "yes" over and over again. Lauren smiled and Jez smiled and Claudine smiled but no one smiled more than Danny and Ronnie. Holding each other close they could see their future and the happy times that were to come.


	17. Our baby

**Our baby**

"Danny! Danny! Hurry up we'll be late!" Ronnie called up the stairs. She pulled on her coat and picked up her bag. Danny rushed down the stairs and gave Ronnie a kiss on the cheek

"Here let me take that babe." He said taking her bag from her and rubbing her now slightly bulging stomach.

"Where are you two of to then?" Claudine said coming down the stairs and going into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

"We're going to get a sonogram taken of the baby." Ronnie said smiling "Come on Danny we don't want to be late." the two left the house and began to walk towards the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"So, there's your baby" said the doctor pointing to the screen. She smiled up at Danny and Ronnie who were clutching each others hands and grinning proudly at the screen. "Are you two interested in knowing the sex of the baby?"

"Um… I don't know, Danny?"

"Your decision babe" he said gently. Ronnie looked at him and then back at the doctor.

"Yes, we want to know."

"Well, the sonogram says that you're having a little baby boy!"

"Oh my god! We're having a boy!! We're having a boy!" Danny squealed. He eyes twinkled as he looked at Ronnie who was smiling as much as he was. They both gazed at the screen.

"I can't believe we're gonna be _parents_!" Ronnie said her eyes sparkled and she looked up at Danny. "Danny, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean, no kidding, I'm scared, but it's a good scared. You know what I mean?" Danny nodded and looked back at her.

**Back at Ms Troy's**

"How was the doctors? Is everything ok with the baby? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Claudine said bombarding Ronnie and Danny with questions before they could even get through the door.

"Everything's fine with the baby Claudine. Its healthy and" Ronnie grinned at Danny "and we're having a boy!!"

"Oh my god that's great!! Do you know what you're gonna name it?"

"Well," Danny said "We discussed a lot of names but we have decided to call it Brendon."

"That's a really nice name! How did you come up with it?"

"Brendon is Ronnie's late brothers names."

"He died a few years ago of cancer and I would love to name the baby after him." Ronnie said holding her stomach.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know but I think it would be great to name the baby after him!" Claudine gave Ronnie a big hug nearly making her fall over.

"Whoa! Careful Claudine!" Ronnie said peeling Claudine of from around her. "I know! I'll give the others a call, we'll go for a milkshake and we'll tell them it's gonna be a baby boy."

"A baby boy." Danny repeated "_Our_ baby boy. Our baby boy Brendon"


	18. Surprise!

**Surprise! **

The alarm clock beeped and Danny yawned and pressed the snooze button. He sat up and smiled at the sleeping Ronnie next to him. Danny watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes and kissed her lightly in the forehead. He got up as quietly as he could and began to get dressed. He silently opened and shut draws hoping he would wake Ronnie and this plan would have succeeded had he not knocked over _all_ of his hair products on his dresser while getting out a tee-shirt. Ronnie muttered something about feeling sick and Danny rushed over to her.

"Shhhh, babe it's ok. Sorry I woke you I was just getting ready for school I didn't mean to make so much noise. Sorry honey." he kissed he gently on the forehead again and pulled on his tee-shirt.

"I should probably get up to I've got to…"

"No no, babe you're on maternity remember?" Danny interrupted "You don't have to work today. Just stay there and I'll get you some breakfast ok?"

"I was going to say," Ronnie said giving Danny a small smile and getting out of bed. "That I've got to throw up but thank you anyway" Ronnie walked awkwardly to the bathroom and blew a kiss to her. She was eight months pregnant with their baby boy, Brendon, and she found walking (amongst many other things) fairly uncomfortable and awkward. She was also getting a bit irritable and easily annoyed. Jez and BB used to make fun of how she waddled a bit when she walked until Danny yelled at them and kicked them out of their bedroom saying that if they were eight months pregnant they would bloody waddle too not knowing that this too would annoy Ronnie and end up with all three boys being thrown out of the room.

"Hey Danny. Where's Ronnie?" Lauren asking taking a bit of her toast and brushing away a few crumbs from around her mouth.

"Oh, she's throwing up, she's got really bad morning sickness you know it's all…"

"Whoa" Lauren said interrupting Danny before he could go into further detail "There is such a thing as too much information and that is a perfect example of it!"

"Sorry!" Danny said pouring himself a bowl of cereal as Ronnie came waddling down the stairs. "Hello babe!" he smiled at Ronnie "Hello baby!" He said kissing her belly and then kissing her.

"Good Lauren." She replied grumpily slumping down onto the sofa switching on the TV, sipping on a cup of tea Lauren handed her and totally ignoring Danny.

"What's wrong babe?" Danny said sitting down next to her.

"You." Ronnie said narrowing her eyes at Danny "You."

"What!? What about me!?"

"You did this to me!" She snapped pointing at her bulging belly. "You made this happen! I blame you!"

"Sorry babe but remember, in one month we will have a beautiful baby boy! Our baby boy Brendon remember?"

"Yeah. Your so great Danny!" Ronnie said suddenly bursting into tears.

"So Ronnie," Lauren said leaning on the back of the sofa "How are those mood swings going?"

"Really good actually" Ronnie said suddenly brightening up "I've hardly had any!"

"Right!" Danny said getting up and giving Ronnie a quick kiss on the cheek and then on her stomach. "We have to go but I'm coming back a soon as school ends ok?"

"Ok honey. I'll see you later." Ronnie watched Danny leave and turned back to the T.V. she sat smiling all day thinking of the words Danny had said. Until about 3pm when she got a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Oh god!"


	19. So happy

**So happy**

Ronnie grabbed her mobile and dialled Danny's number.

"DANNY!" She screamed as soon as he picked up "DANNY! MY WATER'S BROKEN AND I'M HAVNING CONTRACTIONS AND THE BABYS COMING LIKE NOW!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!"

"Oh my god!! Oh um… oh my god! I'll come down straight away!! Ok babe I'll be right there!" he hung up and dashed out of Anna's classroom "Sorry Anna can't stay baby's coming!" on hearing this Lauren, Jez, BB, Lola and Claudine all got up and dashed out after him.

"Ronnie!! Ronnie!! Are you ok!!" Danny said rushing in the front door to find Ronnie sitting on the sofa with a pained look on her face.

"NO DANNY I'M NOT OK!! I HAVING A BABY FOR FUCKS SAKE!! NOW GET MY BAG AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!! NOW!!" Danny did as he was told and they were soon at the hospital. Ronnie was wheeled into a private room and lay down on a bed clutching her stomach.

"AHHH!" She screamed grabbing Danny's hand and crushing it making _him_ scream in pain.

Five hours later Ronnie looked down in her arms and smiled proudly at the screaming baby boy in her arms. He was so tiny and pink. He had Danny's wide brown eyes and he looked through them at his mother. Danny looked at her too. She looked so beautiful, even though her hair was messily tied back and her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"What?" Ronnie laughed finally looking up from the baby in her arms.

"Nothing it's just… you look beautiful, he looks beautiful. I love you, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. _You're _the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're my world Danny, I love you too. More than anything you know that don't you?"

"Yeah babe I do." Danny kissed her on the fore head again and looked down at Brendon. He had stopped crying now and had drifted of to sleep. When he looked up again, about five minutes later, he saw that Ronnie was sleeping too. He carefully took Brendon from her arms and stood up. His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the baby. _His _baby. He smiled as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. He gently rock Brendon from side to side. He couldn't believe how much he loved the little boy in is arms. He kissed him on the cheek and wiped his eyes.

"Hey Danny." Came a whisper from the door. It was Jez quietly opening the door. Danny gestured for him to come n and he was shortly followed by Lauren, Lola, BB and Claudine. They all crowed around Danny and the baby talking quietly so as not to wake Ronnie.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Lola cooed.

"He's so sweet I could put him in my tea!!" Jez said and then looked up to see that they were all looking at him smirking.

"You're so posh Jez!!" Claudine said fairly loudly.

"Shhhh!!!!" Danny said putting a finger to his lips. "oh that reminds me. Me and Ronnie have been discussing who should be Brendon's godparents and, Lauren, we would like you to be his god mother and Jez, we want you to be his god father. If that's ok."

"Oh my god!! Thank you Danny!" Lauren said grinning at Danny.

"Thank you so much mate! This means a lot!" Jez said.

"I hope it's ok you guys he said" addressing the other three "It's just we thought Jez and Lauren would probably be best for the job. Oh and also, we've decided that if me and Ronnie um… pass away, we would like Brendon to go to Lola and Stefan. Just because… you know they are a couple and we want him to grow up with two parents you know, in a family."

"Aww!! Thank you!!" Lola squealed.

"Huh? What? Where's Brendon! Where is he!?" Ronnie said wearily.

"Shhhh shhhh! Honey I have him don't worry! Just go back to sleep. You're tired and you need to rest. There we go, shhhh." Ronnie lay back down and shut her eyes. She was asleep in a second and Danny looked down at her. Tears of happiness sprang in his eyes again.

"Danny what's wrong!?" Jez said rushing over to him.

"Nothing Jez. I'm just so happy. I'm so, so happy!"


	20. Bad news, shock and tears again

**Bad news , shock and tears.**

"Is he going to be ok!?" Ronnie said in a tear choked voice, clutching Danny's hand and giving the doctor a desperate look.

"He's going to be fine" the doctor replied calmly "Where just going to take some blood and run a few tests. Just to be on the safe side. We do this with every baby over three weeks early. Don't worry he'll be fine." just then another doctor came in and handed a file to the Ronnie's doctor. She looked into to it and her face fell. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gave Ronnie and Danny a grave look. "I'm really sorry but we're going to have to keep Brendon in for a while. He has an insufficient amount of bone marrow and we need to find a donor as quickly as possible…"

"I'll do it!" Danny interrupted, jumping up.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked "It's some what of a risk…"

"Of course I'm sure! This is my son! I'd do anything for him!! I love him!"

"Ok, well we are going to have to take some of your DNA to make sure you're a match, if you'd like to come with me." The doctor lead Danny out of the room and waved goodbye to Ronnie and mouthed "I love you" just like he did every time he left a room she was in. she covered her mouth in shock and tears began welling in her eyes. She began to breath heavily as she realised Danny may find out something she never wanted him to find out.


	21. Broken hearts

**Broken hearts **

Danny sat by Ronnie as she fell asleep. He was holding her hand and watching her as she breathed. He smiled as he watched her, but he was not smiling on the inside. Underneath his tee-shirt his heart was beating ten times faster than normal. Danny's eyes flickered from Ronnie to the door and back again.

"Danny, mate are you ok?" Jez said. "You look really pale."

"Yeah," BB said, concerned "Are you sure you don't want a drink or something?"

"Gosh stop crowding the poor boy!" Lauren said and Lola and Claudine giggled.

Danny was waiting for the doctor to come back and confirm that he could donate bone marrow to his son. After what seemed like years, the doctor walked through the door. Danny gently shook Ronnie awake as the doctor gave them a confused look. As she read through the file in her hands.

"Right, I have some bad news. Daniel's DNA does not match Brendon's. Are you sure that Danny is the father?" Ronnie looked up at Danny and her face had a look of guilt on it.

"Look Danny, I never told you this but… Brendon isn't definitely yours. I slept with some one else before the time we did and there could be a chance Brendon is his not yours,"

"What!? Who!?" Danny said as tears poured from his eyes. Ronnie looked at Jez. Jez looked back and shook his head ever so slightly. Ronnie turned back to Danny.

"Well" She said ignoring Jez's hint "It's…"

"NO!" Danny shouted suddenly, making everyone in the room jump "NO! I don't want to know!! But Ronnie I have to ask you something and you have to answer truthfully. Ok. Do you or did you have _any _feelings for this guy?"

"No!! I never have done and I never will do! It was a huge drunken mistake! I wish it had never happened! The only thing that kept me sane was knowing that I would have a little baby boy, our baby boy, our baby boy Brendon…"

"No Ronnie, no. _Your _little baby boy, _your _baby boy, _your _baby boy Brendon! Not mine! _Yours_!!!!!" Danny said, his voice getting increasingly louder until he was shouting at Ronnie. He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"So who's is it!?" Claudine said leaning in. Lauren gave her a disgusted look then leaned in her self.

"Do I have to tell you!?"

"YES!!" BB, Lola, Lauren and Claudine chorused.

"Ok… it's Jez's. BUT before you say ANYTHING let me explain. Jez was upset about his dad not being at his 18th and about the fact his mum was gone and such and I was trying to cheer him up. We ended up drinking A LOT and then one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were… you know." Everyone in the room turned to Jez who was standing at the back of the room looking at the ground. BB began to say something but Jez interrupted him.

"Before you judge me! I was VERY drunk and VERY upset and Ronnie was just trying to comfort me!"

"By doing what exactly!?" Lauren said. She turned to Ronnie with a horrified look on her face. "I can't believe you did this to Danny!! What? Where you just NEVER gonna tell him that the father of your child is in fact, a rich gay tap dancer!?"

"Lauren just GET OUT!!! I REALLY don't need this at the moment!!! All of you GET OUT!!!!" She screamed pointing at the door. They all slowly walked out, shuffling their feet and feeling slightly guilty. The door shut and Ronnie began cry hysterically, holding her head in her hands. Jez looked through the window in the door and ran his hands through his hair. He felt awful. More than awful. He had just broken up a family. As he realised this tears began to pour from his eyes. He felt worse than ever as he sank to the floor with his back against the closed door, and thought of what had just happened. He tried to think of a solution but he could only think of one. To leave. To go some where far, far away. Permanently.


	22. I wann scream I love you!

**I wanna scream "I love you!"**

"Ronnie," came a tired voice from the doorway. Ronnie looked up and a look of relief appeared on her face as she saw Danny walk in. "Ronnie, I'm still upset about Brendon not being mine make no mistake. But I love you and I love Brendon so… so can we try to make this work?"

"Yes! Yes Danny we can! Oh thank you so much! I love you too." she said flinging her arms around him. Danny peeled her arms of from around him and Ronnie gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I… I want to know who the dad is. I think anyway."

"Well. If you really _really _want to know, it's" She took a deep breath in and looked him in the eyes. "It's Jez."

"What!? How!? He's gay!!" Danny said confused. Ronnie told him the story she had told the others earlier. As he listened Danny's face turned from anger then to a smile then back again. He couldn't decided how he felt. The thought of Jez being Brendon' father made him feel sick but the thought that he could be a happy family with Ronnie and Brendon made him happier than ever. Ronnie finished telling him about the one night stand with Jez and looked at him hopefully. He returned her hopeful look with on of sadness and her hope that she, him and Brendon melted away.

"Jez? Jez my _gay _best friend? Jez my gay best friend that I just told could be godfather to Brendon? _That _Jez?"

"Do you know any other Jez's?" Ronnie asked. "But, Danny, if it makes you feel any better, I talked with him a few months ago and he said that he would much rather the baby be yours because you love me. And Danny, I love you too and I… I hope you still love me. Because I… I don't know what to do!!" Ronnie siad suddenly bursting into tears "The guy I love isn't the father of my baby! My baby might die! And… and… everything's just falling apart Danny! I don't know what to do any more!!"

"Shhhh, it's ok babe. I'm still gonna treat Brendon as is he were my own. I love him. He _won't _die. I bet you anything Jez will do it. I know he will! He's a great guy Ronnie. Nothings falling apart babe because what ever happens you'll always have me. And I mean that. You will _always _have me Ronnie. I love you." He clutched her in his arms and rocked her gently, just as he had done that night she had been crying on the bench. Danny thought of that night and thought of how confused he had felt. He thought of the first time he had realised he loved her. He thought of their first kiss. He thought of their first date. He thought of Jez's party. He thought of the morning after. He thought of how he had left when he had heard about the baby. He thought of the day before and the birth of what he thought was his child. The birth of what he thought was his baby boy Brendon. But for the first time since he had found out the truth about Brendon, he didn't care that he wasn't Brendon's dad. All he cared about was that he had a baby. Not only that but he had a baby with a girl he loved more than anything.

"Ronnie." he said to quietly to himself.

"Yeah?" She said looking up.

"Huh? Oh" he blushed " I was just saying your name… it um… makes me happy to hear it." he said looking embarrassed. Ronnie chuckled and then gave him a serious look.

"Danny, if we're gonna make this work than I have to make one thing clear. I have _no _feelings for Jez. I never had. It's always been you Danny. Always. Ok?" Danny nodded and kissed her on her lips. As he pulled away she smiled and said,

"So, are we good?"

"Yes" he giggled "We're good. Well to be honest, I think we've been more than good for a long time and I… well I," He took a deep breath in and pulled a little box out of his pocket. "Ronnie," he continued "Will you marry me?" his heart thumped under his clothes as he feared she would answer in the same way she did last time he proposed. But this was an irrational fear and Danny soon realised this as Ronnie said the words he had been hoping to hear.

She flung her arms around him and said "Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes!"


	23. Things are looking up

**Things are looking up**

_Come on Jez!! Pull yourself together!!!_ Jez thought to himself as he sat crying in the hospital waiting room. He had been sitting there for around an hour. A few people had come up to him and asked if he were alright, but he had simply ignored them.

"Hey Jez" said a soft voice form beside him. He looked up to see that Claudine had sat down next to him. "I just went to see Danny and Ronnie. Danny knows you're the father Jez and he…"

"I know!!" Jez said suddenly, in an angry, tear choked voice. "I know!! He hates me right!? Why wouldn't he!? I slept with Ronnie!! And I'm _gay!! _I hate myself right now!!"

"No Jez!! He doesn't hate you!! I was going to say he wants to talk to you!! He doesn't hate you Jez!! No one does!! Jez we are all really worried about you!! We care for you Jez!! We love you Jez and it kills us to see you like this!! We love you… _I _love you…" She trailed of and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked him in his sapphire blue eyes and sighed. "I love you Jez, and I know you're gay but… just knowing you know is a weight of my shoulders. Come on." she said standing up. "Danny and Ronnie need to speak to you." Jez stood up and took Claudine's hand. They walked together to Danny and Ronnie hospital room. Claudine smiled as Jez clutched her hand. Jez looked at her and smiled too. Seeing her happy made him happy. They walked in silence until they arrived. "Go on." Claudine said gesturing to the door and giving him another kiss on the cheek. He returned her kiss on the cheek with a light kiss on the lips. He walked into the room and Claudine stood there shocked. She had never loved Jez more, but she could tell by the way he kissed her he didn't fell the same.

Meanwhile Jez walked nervously into the hospital room looking down at the floor and he shyly stuttered out a sentence.

"Umm… hi… Claudine said you wanted to talk to me…" He finally looked up and saw that Danny and Ronnie were not angry as he had expected them to be. Instead they were smiling at him and holding hands. As he looked at their hands he noticed the ring on Ronnie's finger. Seeing this his face broke into a large grin. Without saying anything he walked over to the bed the two were sitting on and gave them both a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! And I'm so, so sorry!"

"Don't be!" Danny said reassuringly "I've forgiven you don't worry! But Jez" He continued in a serious tone "We need to talk about Brendon. As you know, he needs a bone marrow transplant and well…"

"Of course I'll do it!! Anything to make him better and you happy!! You guys mean so much to me!! You all do!!" he flung his arms around both of them again and they all began to cry. For the first time in a long while these were tears of happiness as the three friends sat in a hospital room holding each other close and smiling as happy tears rolled down their cheeks as they all realised thing were looking up.


	24. I think it's gonna be alright

**I think it's gonna be alright.**

The day came for Brendon's operation. The bone marrow was harvested form Jez and was given to Brendon. Everyone was waiting anxiously in Ronnie's room. Finally Ronnie's doctor walked and she gave them all a big smile.

"Everything went fine with the operation. We're going to keep Brendon to make sure his body doesn't reject the bone marrow and to make sure he recovers fully. But of all that goes well you should be going home in about three weeks." everyone, bar the doctor, screamed with excitement and gave each other huge hugs. Danny held Ronnie in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"See!" he said with a large smile on his face "See! I told you every was be ok!" finally the hugging stopped and every one sat with huge grins on their faces.

"Danny," Lauren said turning to him. "Why did you choose _me_ of all people to be Brendon's god mother? I mean after everything I did why me!?"

"Well, because you've always been there for me! You helped me deal with my dyslexia and you've been a great friend. Plus, we've totally forgiven you, we couldn't go too long without you being our friend!" Danny laughed. Jez looked at Ronnie and asked pretty much the same question. It had never occurred to him _why _they had chosen him but after Lauren asking he was curious.

"Why did you chose me?" he asked bluntly.

"Because," Ronnie said, "You've always been really honest with me and you've been there for me and picked me up when I was down."

"And," Danny added "You're a great mate." Jez smiled and gave Danny a mate-hug.

"Oh! That reminds me! Claudine, will you be my maid of honour at the wedding?" Ronnie asked.

"Of course!" she squealed and flung her arms around Ronnie.

"BB" Danny said, hoping he wasn't feeling left out, "Will you be my best man?" BB smiled as an answer and did his "We're cool, really we are!" with Danny.

They all sat in the hospital room, talking about plans for the wedding. Ronnie, Lola, Claudine and Lauren talking about wedding and bridesmaid dresses, flowers, music, first dances, rings and shoes. Danny, BB, and Jez talking about stag do's although it was obvious that Jez would rather be talking with the girls. The entire room was buzzing with excitement as they sat and talked. None of them had ever really thought about having children and getting married. Least of all Danny. But as he looked at his fiancé he realised something that scared him a bit. He wasn't a kid any more. He was grown up. But he was shocked to find out that it scared him in a good way.


	25. Terriffied

**Terrified **

"Here we go." Jez said stopping the car outside Mrs. Troy's house. Danny stepped out of the car took Brendon out of his car seat as Ronnie got out of the car. Danny held Brendon in his arms and his eyes shone as he gazed at his baby boy. He couldn't believe how much he loved the tiny baby in his arms. Brendon slept in his arms Danny looked at him adoringly. He seemed not to notice the others coming out of the house to greet them

"You ok babe?" Ronnie said laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I… I just can't believe we have a baby! I mean I love him so much! Right know I actually miss him!"

"You do know that's him right?" Ronnie said laughing and pointing at the baby in Danny's arms. Danny nodded and laughed. He turned to see that Lola, Claudine, Lauren, BB and Mrs Troy were rushing towards them. Lola flung her arms around Ronnie nearly knocking her over and the rest of them fussed over the baby, who had woken up by this point. Lola eventually let go of Ronnie and went to look at Brendon. Suddenly out of no where, Brendon began to bawl his eyes out. "Aww!" Ronnie said taking Brendon out of Danny's arms "I think he's hungry. I'd better take him inside come on." Ronnie went back inside the house and the others followed. Ronnie sat down on the sofa and began to breast feed Brendon.

"Holy!…." BB said turning around to walk out of the living room as soon as he saw what Ronnie was doing. Danny laughed and sat down next to her.

"Come on BB it's not that bad!" Danny called after BB.

"Yeah but she's not my fiancé is she!?" As soon as Ronnie was done feeding Brendon, she called BB back into the living room. He was still blushing bright red as he sat down awkwardly next to Lola on the other sofa. They sat and talked for a while until Brendon had to be put to bed. Ronnie and Danny took him upstairs. Lola left to see Stefan and Jez began his drive back to his apartment. Only Claudine, Lauren and BB were left sitting in the living room.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Claudine said breaking the awkward silence that had accumulated after the others had left.

"What is?" BB asked, genuinely confused

"Them having a baby. I mean, I just seems like yesterday it was our first day! Now… well now we've only got about a week left until the end of the year!! Then… we're on our own…" Claudine trailed of and BB and Lauren looked at her worried. It had never occurred to them that the end of term was so close. One more week and they'd have to make it own their own. They sat in silence for the rest of the evening, terrified by what Claudine had said. Although one of them needn't had been scared because something was going to happen that would change their life forever.


	26. Big break

**Big break**

"Claudine, Lauren, Jez, can I see you for a minute." Mr Nugent said stepping out of his office as the three friends walked past. The nodded and followed him in, Jez shutting the door hind them. "Sit down he" he said gesturing to three empty chairs. He sat down in his own chair and leaned forward. "Now, as you know, the end of school performance is in three days and I have some big news. A producer from Leopard Records contacted us saying they would like to offer one of our second year students a one million dollar recording contract. They have asked to see three of our best students and myself, Anna and Eric have chosen you three…"

"Why?" Jez interrupted.

"Because we feel not only have you three improved immensely this year, we also feel you three are some of the most committed students. Anyway, as I was saying, we have chosen to compete for the record contract and the producer will announce who it is going to at the end of the performance. So good luck to all three of you, work hard, try your best and don't loose your nerve! Remember, this could be your big break!" Jez, Lauren and Claudine nodded their heads and made their way out of Mr Nugent's office.

"Oh my god!" Lauren said as the door shut sitting down on a near by chair. She clutched her head and looked up at Jez and Claudine "Oh my god!" she repeated weakly this time.

"What's wrong Lauren?" Jez said worriedly as he sat down next to her.

"One… one of us could be getting a… a recording contract! It's going to change like… everything! Oh my god!!" the other two nodded and Jez gave her a hug reassuring her that she'd be ok. She finally stood up and the three went to find the others to tell them the news.

**The school canteen **

"Oh my god!! That's brilliant!!" Lola said jumping up and hugging Lauren, then Claudine and finally Jez.

"That's amazing bro!" BB said grinning at Jez. They were all (bar Ronnie of course) sitting around a table in the Britannia High canteen talking and joking. Danny was more quiet than usual, barely saying a word to any one, just sitting and staring at a blank wall.

"You all right mate?" BB said finally noticing Danny's silence.

"No. I'm not. I miss Ronnie. I miss my baby. I miss my baby boy. I miss my baby boy Brendon!!" he said bursting into tears as he said it. Jez slid an arm around him and gave him a comforting glance. Lola gave him a squeeze around his middle and he smiled wiping a tear from under his eye. But this smile did not last long and he was soon crying again.

"Look, Danny babe, if you miss Ronnie and Brendon _that _much just go home!!" Claudine said. Danny gave her a oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-didn't-think-of-that look and suddenly stood up rushing out of the canteen grabbing his bag as he went. "Aww! He's so sweet!" Claudine said taking a French fry from Jez's plate.

"Hey!" Jez said playfully slapping her hand away "Eat your own fries! Gosh!" he smiled at Claudine and she blushed and giggled. Popping the fry into her mouth then sticking her tongue out at Jez. BB gave them both a suspicious look. Jez and Claudine continued to talk between them selves for the rest of lunch. Lola, BB and Lauren talked quietly, sharing ideas as to why the two were so close. Lola and Lauren both believed that the two were dating but BB was dead set against the idea.

"No they aren't!" He said incredulously "He's gay for heavens sake!"

"Well he went out with Lauren didn't he?" Lola said and Lauren nodded.

"Yeah but everyone knows he fancies that Jonas guy. Anyway he said to me that he just didn't feel right dating you Lauren!" BB said taking a quick glance at Jez and Claudine to make sure they weren't listening.

"I think we should ask him" Lauren said

"No. It's his life we should stay out of it!" BB said starting to get a little annoyed.

"But…" Lola started.

"No buts! Stay. Out. Of. It. Both of you!!!" BB got up and tapped Jez on the shoulder. "Come on mate. We need to work on our routine." Jez whispered something to Claudine who laughed and nodded. Waving good bye the two walked out of the canteen.

"So." Lola said getting up and sitting in the seat next to Claudine. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh well, nothing much really…" she said trailing of. Lauren raised her eyebrows at Claudine who began to tell the two other girls about what Jez had been saying. "Well I told him how I felt at the hospital and he was just explaining that even though he went out with you Lauren he wouldn't go back to girls because it just didn't feel right. That killed it really did! I love him so much! But he made me realise that nothing could ever happen and that I have to move on. Once we'd cleared that up we were just gossiping and such. Did you know that that girl over there is having an affair with him" she said pointing to two people over the other side of then canteen. Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head at Claudine.

"You have not changed at _all _you know that!?"

"Come on you two." Claudine said getting up "_We_ have a routine to go through as well and we _have _to get it perfect. I _need_ that recording contract!" she flounced out of the canteen followed by Lola and Lauren. They spent the rest of lunch working through their routines. Claudine and Lola spun and jumped and did various other fancy dance steps, Lauren tried her best but her nerves were getting the better of her. She couldn't stop thinking about the final performance and with this wait on her mind she couldn't dance properly and this just made her more nervous. Finally it got to much and she stormed into the girls bathroom. She stood with her head against the wall, crying hysterically. After a while she calmed down and was intending to go back to the dance studio to try again but before she could get to the door she collapsed to the ground.


	27. Waking

**Waking **

"What… what happened?" Lauren said weakly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You collapsed in the girls bathroom!" Lola said jumping up at the sound of Lauren voice. Lauren sat up and looked around. The only other person in the room was Lola who was leaning over her and grinning.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they went to get some coffee. We've been here since like yesterday afternoon and now it's like today morning!!"

"Really?" She asked understanding what Lola said immediately.

"Yeah!! We've been trying to wake you were just like asleep!!" as she said this, Claudine, Jez, Danny, Ronnie who was holding Brendon, and BB came into the room. Seeing she was awake BB flung his arms around Lauren.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" He said holding her tightly as if she were going to be taken away. He whispered something in her ear as he let go and a smile spread across her face. There was a knock at the door and a doctor came in.

"Hello Lauren," the doctor said with a soft smile "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Lauren smiled back at the doctor and gave her a groggy answer.

"Um… well I'm a little bewildered and a bit tired but I'm other wise feeling ok." she said looking up at the doctor "Do you um… know why I collapsed? Was it my neuralgic paraesthetica?" she added worriedly. Lauren kept her finger crossed under her blanket hoping she wouldn't hear the word "yes" come out of her doctors mouth.

"No, it wasn't. We believe it was probably caused by hyperventilating. Are you under a lot of pressure or are you nervous about something?"

"Oh hell yes! I'm a nervous wreck!" Lauren said quoting a song called West Coast Smoker.

"Oh hell yes!! The drugs just make me reset!!" Jez sang loudly. Lauren sighed and shook her head. She had forgotten that possible _the _biggest Fall Out Boy fan _ever _was standing next to her. As soon as he realised he had just sung very loudly for no apparent reason, he went bright red and look down at his feet. The doctor raised her eyebrow at him and continued to talk to Lauren.

"We're going to keep you in just until this evening just to make sure everything is ok."

"So can I still perform in my end of year show?" Lauren said her hopes growing along with the doctors smile.

"Yes, Lauren you can. As long as you take time out in rehearsals to relax and remember, if you're nervous about something you need to talk to someone because we can't have this happening again. If you were to collapse again we would have serious doubts as to whether you performing would be a good idea. So as long as you relax, take time out to rest and talk to someone you should be perfectly fine. I'll leave you to talk with your friends now." The doctor smiled at Lauren and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Lauren that's brilliant!" Jez said the pink colour fading from his cheeks as he sat down in the chair next to her bed and took hold of her hand. Lola flung her arms around her and Lauren, letting go of Jez's hand, peeled Lola of from around her.

"What!?" Lola asked, a little offended at Lauren's action

"It's ok Lola I just need to rest."

"Sure," Jez said getting up. He waved goodbye and walked out as Lauren shut her eyes and feel asleep. Lola, Danny, Ronnie and Claudine followed Jez but BB stayed put.

"You coming mate?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… sure…" BB said still looking at the sleeping Lauren. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and thought of the words he had whispered to her. The words he longed to hear come out of those beautiful lips. "I love you"


	28. Return

**Return **

"Hey guys!" Lauren said coming through the front door of Ms Troy's house.

"Ah! She returns!" Danny said standing up to give her a hug.

"Heya Lozza!" BB said from the kitchen. He put down his glass and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"BB," She whispered in his ear, "I love you too." as he let go he grinned and looked into her eyes.

"Finally!" he said, taking her hand and walking into the living room where the others were.

"Oooo! Look at you two holding hands!" Jez teased "Do I detect a relationship?" BB stuck his tongue out at Jez and Lauren giggled. Danny was holding Brendon and Claudine was sitting staring at a wall.

"You ok Claudine?" Jez said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Uh… yeah… I'm just like freaked out! I mean it's like _two _days until the performance! Two days! Two days until we find out who gets the recording contract! Two days!" She said with growing hysteria.

"Whoa! Slow down there! Are you saying that Claudine Cameron is _scared_!?" Lauren said looking away from BB for a second to address Claudine.

"Oh shut up Lauren! And yes! I am scared!" She got up and ran up to her room her head in her hands and tears streaming down her face. Jez quickly got up and followed her shooting Lauren a congratulations-you-managed-to-make-her-cry look.

"Claudine! Claudine! Are you ok!?" He said pulling open the door she had just slammed. Jez walked in to find Claudine lying face down on her bed. "Hey, hey babe what's wrong?" he said rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm scared Jez! I'm terrified! I can't do this! I'm gonna fail and I'm gonna end up in some dead end job!"

"No! No! You're gonna get the contract for sure! I mean, neither me nor Lauren holds a candle to you! Well actually Lauren is pretty good but she's more west end Wicked type! You! You are this _amazing _pop star with this kickass voice! You the type of person who has a fan base bigger than England its self! You're fabulous Claudine! You know you are!" Claudine sat up and smiled at Jez, wiping a tear from under her eye.

"Thanks Jez. You saying that, it… it means a lot to me you know that?"

"Yeah. I do. Come on, go to sleep." Claudine lay down and almost immediately fell asleep. Jez was about to get up but something inside him didn't let him. He looked down at Claudine and smiled. He lay down next to her and put his arms around her. He too fell asleep and it was the best sleep he had ever had. He felt more relaxed than he had had in days. As he slept he dreamt about happy times he had spent with his friends. Happy times he had spent with Claudine.


	29. Happier and happier

**Happier and happier**

Claudine glanced in the mirror and let out a shaky sigh. It was the night of the end of year performance. The night that could change her life forever. She was shaking with nerves as she thought of how this night could make or break her dream. As she thought a tear formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Hey darling." Said a voice from above her. She looked up to see Jez smiling down at her wearing only a pair of jeans and his trainers. "Nervous?" Claudine merely nodded for answer. "Don't worry babe I _know _you can do. You just have to believe in your self. I know I sure as hell do." Claudine gave him a quick hug and continued to put on her make up. And shout from the other side of the dressing room informed her she had five more minutes before they were all due on stage for their first number. Jez ran of to finish getting dress and to have a _very_ last minute run through of the first routine with BB. She stood up and wiped the tear from her cheek. Taking a deep breath in she put on her Aren't-I-the-best smile and spun around so she could see her whole outfit.

"All right everybody you're on!! This is it!!" Called the voice again and Claudine rushed of to the wings. She was shortly joined by the others who were all smiling at each other. She looked at Jez who gave her a reassuring nod. The music started and the group rushed on stage and launched into their first dance routine. Claudine sang her heart out. Hitting all the top notes and smiling widely at the audience.

The music faded and Mr Nugent walked on stage clapping and grinning at the sanding audience.

"That was fabulous!!! Congratulations to you _all_!!. Right now, we have a very special gust here today who is going to offer one of our students a one million dollar recording contract. Can we have a huge, Britannia High welcome for Patrick Urie!?" Everybody in the auditorium clapped and cheered as a tall American with square glasses and brown hair walked on stage.

"I have been _extremely _impressed by everyone I have seen here tonight but, I would like to offer the recording contract to Claudine Cameron!" He said loudly as Claudine jumped up and down hugging her friends.

"Congratulations Claudine! You will be going to Chicago in two months to begin recording your debut album!" Mr Nugent said as tears of happiness sprung in Claudine's eyes.

**Two weeks later as Ms Troy's House**

"I cant believe I'm gonna miss your wedding!" Claudine said glumly as she sat in a large arm chair. Since Claudine had got the record contract a date for the wedding had been set. August 30th. Unfortunately Claudine would be leaving for Chicago on August 19th. "Can't you get and earlier date?" she pleaded giving Danny a hopeless look.

"No, we can't. That's only date the church has free, and it's the only date that means we can have our reception at the manor house. I rally want you to come! But it's just not possible!" Claudine sighed and slumped down in her chair.

"I know!" She said suddenly. Grabbing her mobile from the kitchen counter. She quickly dialled a number and waited for who ever she was calling to pick up. Eventually they did. "Patrick babe how are you!?" She said, to Patrick, the producer from Leopard Records. "I'm good thanks. Look, I was wondering if it were possible for me to fly back to England on the 29th. You see, my friend is getting married on the 30th and I'm the maid of honour. It would mean so much to me if I could go. If needs be I'll stay late at the studio a couple of days to make up for it." she waited for a reply and a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh my god! Patrick honey you. Are. _Amazing_! I owe you so much!" she hung up the phone and turned to Danny. "I'm not gonna miss your wedding!!" she squealed as Danny jumped up to hug her.

"Shhhh!!" Ronnie said coming down the stairs. "I just got Brendon to sleep! What's all the screaming about?"

"I can come to your wedding! I just called Patrick and he said I could fly back on the 29th!"

"Oh my god that's brilliant!" Ronnie said hugging Claudine. The three sat down in the living room and talked for the rest of the evening. Mostly about plans for the wedding. As it drew closer and closer Ronnie felt more and more nervous. But, however, as the big drew closer Ronnie felt happier and happier.


	30. The music or the misery? The misery

**The music or the misery? The misery.**

Jez lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had never been so bored. He sighed and sat up, reaching out for his mobile he tried to think of some one to call. He had around 45 people on his contact list but he did not want to call any of them. Any one apart from Claudine. Jez dialled her number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Claudine babe how are you."

"I'm good honey you?"

"I am bored out of my mind!" Jez said flopping back down onto his bed.

"Arrg me too! There is like nothing to do!"

"You wanna meet up?"

"Sure. I'll come down yours yeah?"

"Yeah, ok. So you'll be down here in like what? Half an hour?"

"Yeah. Ok babe I'll see you in a bit." Claudine said hanging up the phone. Jez smiled and began to pick a few things up of his bedroom floor. As he was doing this his phone rang again. The screen read - _BB mobile calling._ He picked up and sat down on his bed again.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He said to BB.

"Nothing much. Hey you wanna go cinema or something?"

"Nah sorry mate. Claudine is coming over."

"Oh my god Jez! You're _always _hanging out with Claudine nowadays!"

"Sorry I don't mean to! It's just I… I like hanging out with her!"

"We barely see you mate!"

"BB that's so not true! You see me everyday!"

"I mean out of school Jez and we hardly see you then 'cause you're gossiping with, surprise, surprise Claudine!"

"Don't be like that! And anyway that's not true! I spend loads of time with you!"

"You kinda took a long shot with the word "loads" then didn't you! Name _one_ day when you have spent more than half an hour with me or anyone else except Claudine!"

"Umm… well umm… Tuesday!?" He said, knowing it wasn't true. He had to admit he had been spending _lots _of time with Claudine. He just enjoyed being with her and talking with her.

"You spent the whole day with her then! I specifically remember because I spent the entire afternoon waiting for you to meet up with me!" BB said, getting angrier and angrier.

"I was helping Claudine out with her singing!"

"You're always with that stuck up bitch!" BB shouted down the phone and suddenly Jez exploded with anger,

"DON'T CALL CLAUDINE A BITCH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Jez shouted slamming down the phone. He collapsed onto his bed tears pouring from her eyes. He lay there crying until he heard his buzzer. "Come on up." he said weakly into the speaker. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. Jez opened it and Claudine saw his tearful eyes. Immediately she gave him a huge hug and lead him to his bedroom and sat him down on his bed.

"What happened? Spill!" Jez told her about the phone call and she looked into his eyes as he did so. She smiled sympathetically at him and then brushed a tear away from under his eye. But she did not take her hand away from his face. She stroked his cheek and looked deep into his wonderful eyes. He did the same and before either of them knew it they were leaning in towards each other. Their lips touched and Jez's heart skipped a beat. Claudine had initiated the kiss but contrary to his expectations he did not pull away. In the words of Katy Perry "It felt so wrong, it felt so right". Claudine was a good kisser and Jez had never enjoyed a kiss with a girl as much as he was enjoying this one. They two sunk into the kiss and Claudine let out a small moan and Jez ran his hands through her hair. He pulled her closer as the two kissed on his bed. But suddenly, out of no where he pulled away.

"No, Claudine. No. I'm gay. No."

"What?" looking very hurt.

"This is wrong Claudine."

"How exactly?"

"I feel like I'm leading you on. I can't date girls! I don't find girls attractive! I find _guys _attractive…"

"Then what the hell are you doing Jez!?" Claudine shouted suddenly bursting into tears.

"What do you mean!?" Jez said confused.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean! Everyday you're like "Hi Claudine babe!", "Hi Claudine honey!" you hug me and give me kisses on the cheek! Everything you do is leading me on! You act like you're my boyfriend! You spend all your time with me! You _know _how much I love you Jez! You _know _about my feelings! You know full well that I love you and you know full well that you are gay! So why the fuck are you acting like you like me!"

"I… I don't mean to I really don't! You mean a hell of a lot to me and I… I don't know anymore Claudine! I'm confused…"

"Awwww! The poor little rich boy going to a fantastic performing arts school is confused about his feelings! Didums!!" She stormed out with waiting for an answer.

"No Claudine!! I'm confused because I'm madly in love with you!!" He shouted to her as the front door slammed shut. "I love you Claudine!! I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" he wasn't sure if she heard but he didn't care. He sat down on his bed and felt all hope and happiness evaporate from him. The truth was he did love her. But he still like Jonas. With so many different feelings rushing around inside him Jez could hardly cope with getting up the next morning. So he didn't. he stayed in bed all day. His phone rang almost constantly but he did not pick up. He was too depressed to talk to anyone. He spent the entire day crying. Staining his pillow with tears as his shoulders shook. He loved her. He loved her a lot. He loved her more than he had loved anyone. Ever.


	31. Me And This Of Loss Of Sleep Over You

**Me And This Loss Of Sleep Over You**

"Have you seen Jez lately? I haven't seen him in a couple of days? Is he all right?" Lauren said curiously as she sat in a café with BB, Claudine, Danny and Lola.

"I don't know and I don't really care!" BB said bitterly sipping on an iced tea.

"BB you need to go and see if he's ok! We haven't seen him in days! We don't know if he's ill or if he's dead or if he's even there! Go and see him NOW!" Lola said pointing at the door of the café.

"If I must!" BB said reluctantly getting up.

"I'm gonna go see him too. I think I need to talk to him." Claudine said standing up and following BB out of the door.

"Why do _you_ need to talk to him!? It's not like you're his girlfriend! Although you spend so much time with him you might as well be!"

"You don't know _anything _do you BB!?" She spat back.

"Go on then! Enlighten me!" Claudine told him about how she and Jez had kissed and about their argument. "Oh Claudine come here!" BB said his face softening. He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You, you're fine! You have Lauren! You two love each other! You two are happy! I'm alone and in love with a rich gay tap dancer!"

"It'll be aright Claudine honey I know it! Now come on, lets go see if that rich gay tap dancer is alright!"

The two arrived at Jez's apartment building and pressed the buzzer. There was no answer but BB held a finger up to Claudine, indicating her not to leave just yet. He rummaged around in his deep pocket for a little while and then pulled out a shiny silver key.

"Jez's spare key. He gave it to me just in case he ever lost his. Thankfully he never did." BB stuck the key in the lock and turned it. They both ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait for an elevator. BB rushed up to Jez's front door and unlocked it. "Jez! Jez mate you here!?" He shouted.

"Yes." Came a faint voice from his bedroom. They hurried in to find Jez on lying face down on his bed, his face resting on a tear stained pillow. Claudine sat down next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, but to her disappointment he just shrugged it of.

"Look mate, we're worried about you! We haven't seen you in days! What's wrong!?" Jez did not reply and BB gave Claudine a hopeless look.

"Jez, honey, you shouted something when I left. I didn't hear. What was it?" Jez mumbled something into his pillow and Claudine rolled her eyes. "Jez."

"I said; "I love you Claudine. I'm in love with you." he said lifting his head slightly so he could be heard.

"Really?" Claudine asked.

"Yes. I love you. But I like Jonas. I'm confused. I don't know anymore. I am so in love with you a can barely bring myself to get up, so I don't. I want to be with you so much but thinking of being your boyfriend feels wrong. I don't know if I'm gay or not. I love you. I like him. I fucking know!" At this BB slapped his head.

"Jez mate. Ever considered the fact you might be bi?"

"Oh…" Jez said sitting up. Claudine covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her gasping. His beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy from crying constantly and he had obviously not slept in quiet a while. "But… what do I do?" Claudine took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"You do whatever feels right." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, stood up and walked out of his bedroom shortly followed by BB.

"Give me a call if you wanna talk mate yeah?" He said pausing at the door. Jez nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I think I'm just gonna sleep for now," he said with a little laugh. BB nodded and quietly shut the door. Jez lay his head on his pillow and slowly drifted of to sleep.

"Claudine." BB said catching up with her. "Did you really have any idea he liked you."

"Oh, I knew." She said walking through Jez's front door into a large empty room that contained two or three other doors, "I heard him when he shouted the other day."

"Then why did you… what do you… what!?" BB said who, by this time, was getting very confused.

"I said I didn't hear because it was the only way I could think of to get him to talk to us."

"Oh," BB said blushing because of how obvious the answer was. Claudine rolled her eyes and shook her head. The two walked back to Mrs, Troy's all the while talking about Jez. They both smiled as they thought of him. They realised, in that journey from Jez's flat to their house, just how lucky they were. "He really is a wonderful person" Claudine said looking up at BB.

"He is. He really is."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I don't know Claudine." although he had a pretty good idea. Knowing Jez he'll go for Jonas but BB didn't want to tell her this. He didn't want Claudine to start crying. The two walked back to Mrs Troy's house talking about Jez all the way. It made Claudine smile to think about him. She really did love him, very much so. But she was she going to have her heart broken?


	32. What I've been looking for

**What I've been looking for**

Jez lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. How could he choose between Claudine and Jonas!? He loved Claudine! He loved her a lot! But… but his heart told him Jonas. _Fucking hell! _Jez thought to himself _How the bloody hell am I supposed to choose!?_ Suddenly his phoned beeped interrupting his thoughts. The screen lit up and said _One new message from BB mob _he sighed and opened the message. It read

_Hey m8. U mad ur mind up yet? Tuf disicion I bet! But if I were u I wood go w/ Claudine. She luvs ya m8 she rly does. Tb _

_BB._ Jez ran his fingers through his hair and texted back,

_No I havent I cant decided BB I rly cant!! I luv her 2 but my heart is sayin jonas… :S I don't know!!!!!! I CANT DECIDED!!!!!! Wat wood u do?? _

Jez lay back down on his bed again and waited for BB to reply. He did.

_Go on msn, no credit XD lol. _

Jez dashed to his laptop and quickly logged on.

**BB_Conffessionzzz **

Hey Bro.

**-Jez-Wakeupliveurlife-Jez-**

Hey so wat wood u do?

**BB_Confessionzzz**

Choose Claudine… shes a gr8 girl m8 and u no u luv her!!

**-Jez-Wakeupliveurlife-Jez-**

Rly? I no I luv her but when I think bout my future I cant see me w/ Claudine but I can w/ Jonas… ARRRG WHEN DID THINGS GET SO FUCKING COMPLICATED!!!???

**BB_confessionzzz**

Idk bro come on! Can u imagin snoggin Claudine??

**-Jez-Wakeupliveurlife-Jez-**

Yer…

**BB_Confessionzzz**

Can u imagin snoggin Jonas?

**-Jez-Confessionzzz-Jez-**

Hells yer if u no wat I mean ;)

**BB_Confessionzzz**

Jez! Be serious…wait wat do u mean?????

**-Jez-Wakeupliveurlife-Jez-**

*slaps head* I mean I could… u no… see me… umm… *In French accent* how you say? Umm… making luv? Lol But tbh I coodnt see me n him as a couple…

**BB_Confessionzzz**

G2g m8 Im meetin w/ Lauren 4 a date if ya no wat I mean ;) cya call if ya need 2 talk.

**-Jez-Wakeupliveurlif-Jez-**

Hahaha lucky u XD well… um have fun XD. So just quickly, who?

**BB_Confessionzzz**

Well its pretty obvs who isn't it? Cya m8

_BB_Confessionzzz appears to be offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they sign in._

"Yeah…" Jez said quietly to himself "Yeah it is…" He grabbed his phone and dialled Claudine's number. "Come on! Pick up!!" he said impatiently. Almost as soon as he did so he heard Claudine's voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey Jez…" She said.

"Hey."

"So um… how's everything?"

"Fantastic! And do you know why!? Because I'm finally seeing things clearly Claudine! I love you Claudine! It's always been you! I. Love. You! So… the question is…"

"Do I love you?"

"Yes…"

"Of course I do!! Oh my god! Finally! I love you Jez!!"

"I love you too. I'm so glad… I'm so glad I've found you…" Jez said blushing. _wow I'm soft sometimes!_ he thought to himself.

"I'm glad I found you too! You're the best friend I've ever had and then… then I realised just how much you mean to me… I'm so glad… I don't know… I'm so happy!! I need to see you! I'm gonna come round now!"

"Ok!!"

"See ya in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too baby,"

Claudine did come round. She and Jez spent the rest of the evening and all through the night to early morning talking, laughing, joking around. Suddenly, after a huge laughing fit Jez stopped and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. He began to pull away but Claudine yanked his head forward so their lips were pressed together again. Jez let out a light moan as Claudine ran her finger through his hair. He began to kiss her neck and she smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly Jez stopped.

"Claudine… I… I know where this is going… but… but I'm not ready for this yet… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jez!" she said putting her hand on his chin and lifting his head up so he was looking into her eyes. "Don't worry hun, I understand," she kissed him lightly on the lips and stood up. "Right, I have to go babes because I have to call in sick for work in… about, three hours and I would really like to get some sleep! But I'll come back afterwards ok?" Jez smiled at her and stood up flinging his arms around her.

"Thank you! I love you! I'll see you later." She left his room blowing him a kiss. Jez mimed catching it and put his hand on his heart. He sat their with his hand resting on his chest for a long time as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. _I love you_ he thought to himself as if he were talking to Claudine _I love you._


	33. Goodbye

_**Goodbye**_

"_I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow!" Jez said to Claudine, who was sitting on his lap in Mrs Toys living room. _

"_I know!" Ronnie moaned as she fed Brendon. "Can't you stay one_ more day!? We're picking the dress tomorrow and I _really _want you to see it!"

"I know honey" Claudine said as Jez stroked her hair. "But I really can't stay! I'm already missing two days for your wedding I really can't miss anymore! I'm sorry babe!" Lauren, Jez, BB, Lola, Stefan, Ronnie and Danny all sighed. Claudine's eyes began to well up and she rested her head on Jez shoulder. It was August 18th, the day before Claudine left to go to Chicago to begin recording her debut album. They were all sitting in Mrs Troy's living room talking sadly. "All right guys," Claudine said getting up, "I have to go to bed, I've got an early start tomorrow and… and…" Claudine suddenly burst into tears.

"Awww! Don't cry honey!" Jez said standing up although he was crying to. He wrapped his arms around her and the cried into each other's shoulders. The other got up, also crying, and joined in.

"Ahhh!" Claudine said wiping her eyes "This is stupid! I'm gonna see you all in a few weeks!"

"I know but… but… then you have to go back and…" Lola squeaked through tears.

"I… I'm really gonna miss you Claudine…" Lauren said as the group hug broke up.

"I'm gonna miss you two!" Claudine said giving Lauren a hug. "Right, I really have to go to bed now. I'm gonna say goodbye in the morning," she gave Jez a kiss and headed up to bed. Jez looked at the others then at Claudine, who was walking up the stairs trying to dry her eyes.

"I'm… I… um… I need to… um…" He said

"Just go Jez!" Danny said and Jez grinned at him. Danny shook his head and sat down.

"Claudine" Jez said tapping lightly on the door, "Claudine"

"Come in" she said. Jez opened the door to see Claudine sitting on her bed. "Hey, Jez what's up?" He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm ready now," he said knowing she knew what he meant. She smiled and kissed him back.

__________________________________________________

"Morning baby." Jez said as Claudine eyes fluttered open. She was resting with her head on Jez's bare chest.

"Morning Jez, mmm last night… was wonderful… I love you honey," she said and Jez gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Right, I have to get up" Claudine said looking at her alarm clock that read 05:30 AM. She stood up and Jez watched her as she got dressed smiling all the while. By six thirty Claudine was hugging all her friends goodbye.

"Bye Claudine!" BB said hugging her and trying very hard not to cry. Lola flung her arms around Claudine almost as soon as BB had let go. Claudine wasn't quiet sure what she said because her voice was all high and squeaky from crying. Ronnie gave Claudine an awkward hug trying not to crush Brendon who was in her arms. Claudine gave Brendon a kiss on the head and moved onto Danny.

"I'm really gonna miss you Claudine babe!" He said choking back tears.

"Claudine," Lauren said awkwardly "I'm um… really, really gonna miss you… so much…"

"Me too," Claudine said blushing pink "I know I've been a bit mean… well… I've been horrible but…you're a really great mate and I can't believe I'm not gonna be able to hang out with you until… ages!!" Lauren gave Claudine a huge hug. Lauren let go and Jez gave her a teary smile.

"I… I'm…" he said, barely able to speak he was crying so much. He grabbed her and hugged her. The two stayed in each others arms for so long Claudine's taxi had to beep several times to get them to break apart. Jez gave her a kiss as tears poured from his bright blue eyes. She got in and waved as the taxi pulled away. Jez sank down onto the step outside the house and cried hysterically. BB sat down beside him and put his arm around him.

"It's ok mate… she's coming back…"

"That's not the point BB! What if she meets some one!? I'll… I'll loose her! I… I cant let… I love her… I miss her…"

"Don't worry Jez babe!" Ronnie said sitting down on the other side of him giving Brendon to Danny. "You wanna come pick up the dress with me later? I'd love you to see it!" Jez gave her a weak smile and dried his eyes.

"Ok… yeah I'll come, I'd love to see you in it" The friends went into Mrs Troy's house. Everyone except Ronnie and Danny went back to bed.

"I'm gonna miss her…" Danny said giving Ronnie a sad smile and wiping a tear from under his eye.

"Me too… but on the up side she's coming back for our wedding! I can't believe we're getting married!! It seems like yesterday you were with Lauren and I was just your friend Ronnie!"

"I know!!" Danny said "Now you're my sexy fiancé Ronnie!" He said beginning to kiss her widely on the lips.

"Mmmm!!" Ronnie said pulling away "not in front of the baby!!" She said laughing. "Danny would you mind looking after Bden for a bit? I'm really tired! He was up every five seconds last night and I didn't sleep great when he was asleep and…"

"Babe! Babe! It's fine! I love spending time with Bren! We have fun! It's like we're father and son!" Ronnie laughed and gave Brendon over to Danny and walked sleepily up the stairs. She lay down and tried to go to sleep but she was much too excited about the up coming wedding to even sleep for a second. She lay there thinking about Danny and her beautiful baby boy Brendon. She smiled as she lay on her bed. She smiled as she thought of the happy future that lay ahead of her.


	34. Everything I've ever needed

**Everything I've ever needed**

**A:N/ Very short chap but it suppose it adds to the effect!**

Ronnie stepped out of the dressing room and Lauren and Jez gasped.

"Oh my god! You look so beautiful…" Jez said mesmerized but Ronnie in her wedding dress. Lauren smiled and began to cry.

"You look amazing!! I'm so happy for you!!" Lauren said standing up and giving Lauren a big hug.

"Lauren! Lauren! The dress!" Ronnie said peeling Lauren of from around her. "Lauren! You'll crease the dress!"

"Oh… sorry" Lauren said laughing and wiping a tear from under her eye. "I _can not _believe you're getting married! And to Danny of all people! I always thought you liked Jez!"

"Huh!?" Jez said snapping out of his trance.

"Shhhh! Lauren!" Ronnie said blushing.

"Did you fancy me!?" Jez said making Ronnie go bright red.

"well… um…" Ronnie mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably in her wedding dress "I um… well when I first meet you… you know at the auditions… I… thought you were gorgeous and I really liked you for a bit… then… I feel for Danny so… I um… don't any more!" They all burst out laughing and the other two people in the shop, a posh old lady and a spoilt 20 something year old, gave them disgusted looks. But the three didn't care, they were two happy to care. After about ten minutes of hysterical laughter the calmed down and Jez gave Ronnie a serious look.

"All jokes aside, I'm incredibly happy for you and Danny. Wow… you two just have everything don't you?" he said smiling softly at her.

"What do you mean?" She said quizzically

"Well, you have the wonderful boyfriend and the beautiful kid…"

"Yeah…" Ronnie said a smile spreading across her face "I have everything I've ever needed…"


	35. Laughter is the best medicine

**Laughter is the best medicine **

"Lalalalala! It is August 29th! Claudine is coming back today! Lalala! I get to see my girlfriend who I really love!!" Jez sang out skipping down the stairs of Mrs Troy's living room. He had just finished preparing for Claudine's return. He had sprinkled rose petals on her bed and lit candles all around her bedroom. She was due back in about half an hour and Jez was barely able to keep still.

"Jez! Jez!" Danny shouted at the ecstatic Jez who was jumping up and down grinning from ear to ear "Jez! JEZ! JEZ FOR FUCKS SAKE CALM DOWN!!"

"Sorry!" Jez said, and stopped jumping "Sorry! I'm just so happy! She's coming back!! Yay!!" he sat down on the sofa and looked impatiently at the clock. To Jez the time couldn't go slower. Five minutes passed but to Jez this felt like years. He began to tap on his knees and Danny gave him an irritated look.

"Jez for gods sake will you pack it in!! I have the worst headache!"

"Well that's you fault for drinking about eighteen million pints last night!" Danny laughed and nodded. The two talked about Danny's stag 'do the night before. They only really remembered the first half of the evening, the rest was a foggy memories of dancing drunkenly in the streets of London. Suddenly they heard the front door open and Jez sprang up.

"CLAUDINE!!!!!" He said rushing up to her and throwing his arms around her. She dropped her bag and hugged him back.

"Oh Jez! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad to be back!"

"Come upstairs! I have a surprise for you!" Jez took her hand and led her upstairs.

Danny switched on the TV and smiled. He was glad that Claudine was back. He was delighted when he found out that she wouldn't be missing his wedding.

"Oh Jez!" Claudine said from upstairs and he heard giggling. He turned the TV up louder he did not want to hear what he suspected he would hear in a few minutes! "Jez! Stop!" Claudine said through giggles.

"Never!" Jez said in a silly voice. Danny turned the TV up even louder and Jez came downstairs in his boxers. "Hey Danny, we aren't exactly gonna be sleeping up there but would you mind turning down the telly!? Thanks!" Jez said dashing upstairs again. Danny heard the door shut and sighed. He turned the TV down and cringed as he heard Claudine say "Yes" several times from upstairs. He squeezed his eyes shut and sank down into the sofa covering his ears as he heard Jez say "You like that?" Eventually he gave up trying not to heard them and grabbed his coat. Just as he was opening the door he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Jez, wearing his dressing gown and grinning at Danny.

"Hey Danny!" He said gleefully

"So did you two have fun!?"

"Hells yeah!"

"Well it sure sounded like it!!" Danny said taking of his coat and putting it back onto the peg.

"Oh…" Jez said blushing "Sorry… we haven't seen each other in a while… sorry… we'll keep it down next time…"

"Hey babe!" Claudine said coming down the stairs, she too was in her dressing gown. "That was some hot love you gave me!" She said draping her arms around him and kissing him. Danny cleared his throat and Claudine turned around blushing.

"Oh shit! Sorry Danny! I didn't know you were there!" She said covering her mouth.

"No worries! People seem to be forgetting I have ears today!" Claudine laughed and kissed Jez again. "Oh Claudine! Ronnie wanted to see you, she wants to you to see her dress!"

"Yeah! Sure! I'd love to see her dress! Do you know if she's got the bridesmaid dresses here 'cause it'd be a good idea for me to try mine on just to make sure it fits,"

"I don't know! My only job is to show up on the day!" Danny said laughing. "Ronnie's upstairs by the way. She was asleep but you two might have woken her up!" Claudine stuck her tongue out at Danny and dashed up the stirs.

"So," Jez said sitting on the sofa "Tomorrow's the day huh?"

"Yep" Danny replied collapsing down next to him "I'm so bloody exhausted from all the wedding preparations!! I'm glad Brendon is at my parents the last thing I need right now is a baby that won't sleep through the bloody night! I miss him though…" he said trailing of.

"You'll get to see him before the honeymoon won't you?"

"No, I won't. we don't wanna upset him by seeing him for five minutes and then dashing of to Paris!" Danny said sadly.

"Well look on the bright side! You get to spend a week in Paris doing it with your new wife!!" Jez said and Danny hit him lightly round the head.

"Oh shut up Jez!" He said laughing.

"You shut up!" Jez said and hit Danny with a cushion. Danny hit Jez back but dropped the cushion because Jez hit him when he wasn't looking.

"Right! You've asked for it now!" Danny said and began to tickle Jez. Jez clutched his sides as he laughed and desperately tried to get Danny of him. Danny continued to tickle him for about five minutes but abruptly stopped as he felt something on his hip. He sat back down and Jez went bright red and sat up crossing his legs. "I… um… have to…um…go…" Danny said holding back laughter as Jez sat embarrassed on the sofa next to him looking down at the floor. As he got up he turned to him and said "Shame on you! You have a girlfriend!!" Danny ran upstairs and Jez threw a cushion at him as he went.

"What are you laughing at!?" Ronnie asked as she came out of her room followed by Claudine. Danny was sitting at the top of the stairs against the wall laughing so much he was crying. "Seriously Danny! What's so funny!?" Danny somehow managed to get up and went over to Ronnie.

"Jez got a bonner when I was tickling him!" he whispered in Ronnie's ear and she too began to laugh.

"What!?" Claudine said feeling a little left out. "Tell me!" Danny nodded at Ronnie and she whispered it in Claudine's ear. Within seconds all three were in fits of giggles.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!! AND IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Jez shouted from down the stairs.

"I beg to differ!" Ronnie said to the others and they all began to laugh harder. Once they had all calmed down they went downstairs to see Jez making him self some tea.

"So, Jez honey, I have a question," Claudine said putting her arms around his waist.

"Shoot,"

"Did you jerk of or think of your aunt Muriel to end your little problem!?" She said trying very hard to sound as if she was asking a serious question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jez said blushing again and continuing to make his tea.

"Yeah you do and you have to answer" She said still clinging to him.

"Shut up Claudine! So anyway, did you like the dress?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Mmhmm…" Claudine said still trying very hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, as did Jez, Danny and Ronnie. The four spent the rest of the day talking and laughing and non of them could be happier.


	36. What a beautiful wedding

**"What a beautiful wedding"**

Danny stood at the alter, and smiled at BB and Jez, who were standing next to him and smiling back. Suddenly the band began to play the wedding march and Danny's smile grew bigger. He looked at the door and waited for it to open. It did and Ronnie came in linking arms with her father. Danny gasped at how beautiful she looked. She smiled at him as she walked down the aisle followed by Claudine and Lauren in their bridesmaid dresses. Ronnie arrived at the alter and Danny looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Ronnie!" He said to her as his eyes filled with tears. He dried his eyes and the priest began to speak.

"Friends, family, We have gathered today in the love of friendship and family to celebrate the blending together of two lives. As Ronnie and Danny come before you here today as two, they will leave this place as one, united in marriage. Ronnie and Danny, you realize that in a greater sense no other person can truly love you. And now for the vows if you will,"

"Ronnie" Danny said, tears in his eyes, "In all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend. I've never been as happy as I am with you and if you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make just as happy because you mean the world to me Ronnie. I love you, more than anything" Ronnie smiled at Danny and tears sprung in her eyes too.

"Danny," she said trying her hardest not to cry so much her make up ran, "Before I meet you, I thought I may never find the one, my prince, my friend and my soul mate, but when I look at you, I can see my future, _our _future ahead of me and I know we've had our ups and downs but I never doubted that you were the one, my prince, my friend and my soul mate,"

The priest nodded and continued "For thousands of years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. These simple gold bands are not of great value in themselves, but are made precious by our wearing of them. Let these rings be a sign that love has a past, a present and a future,and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of joyous wonder, and delight. Danny, take Ronnie's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me : Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending. With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life until death do us part."

Danny took the ring and put it on Ronnie's finger as he repeated the words that had been said "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending. With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life until death do us part."

"Ronnie," The priest said smiling at the two, "Take Danny's ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me : Just as this ring encircles your finger, my love for you will encircle us forever. With this ring I take you to be my partner for life until death do us part,"

"Just as this ring encircles your finger forever, my love for you will encircle us forever. With this ring I take you to be my partner for life until death do us part," Ronnie said sliding the ring onto Danny's finger and smiling at him.

"In as much as you have sealed your vows in the presence of those gathered here by the giving of these rings and have consented together to live in marriage, it gives me much pleasure to pronounce that you are now Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," Danny took Ronnie in his arms and kissed her. Everybody stood up and began to applaud the happy couple. And so we leave them as such. A happy couple, surrounded by friends and family, with every thing they've ever needed.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

So that's the end of "Everything I've Ever Needed". I would like to thank a few people -

xkissfromarosex for all her fantastic reviews and support on all my stories.

darlinndotdotdot (A.K.A my best friend Libby) for fantastic reviews, story ideas and for generally being the best friend ever!

Sara-lou 91 for her great reviews and high interest in the story.

MissMufin42 for fantastic review.

Thank you all so much I really owe you! Now I've finished this story I'm going to be working on my BB/Claudine and my new and improved Jez/Lauren, if you haven't already, give them a read and tell me what you think.

Thank you all again!

x


End file.
